Trusting Deceptions
by Mabby
Summary: Something odd is happening to the saiyan prince, is this a new and deadly foe? Or something more? Please R&R! COMPLETE! finally!
1. The Invader

Disclaimer: Don't own them.....yet *cackles evilly* Nah, I'm just kidding. I don't own them and unfortunately never will......darn

Mabby: Sorry, I really can't think of anything to say right now before the story. Well, except to enjoy it.

And review and tell me what you think of it...so far, that is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Introduction......_

The saiyan prince tossed and turned in his sleep. Cursing and muttering in various alien languages for half the night he was finally jarred awake. The prince wiped cold sweat off his brow and surveyed his bedroom. 

__

Another night, he thought with a sigh, _another nightmare._ Practically every night he was plagued by them, some not as bad as others but some......some so intense that they caused the fearless saiyan prince to get nervous about going to sleep the next day.

Vegeta sighed and stretched in one cat-like movement, slightly surprised that the space next to him on the bed was currently unoccupied. 

__

The woman went on that week-long vacation with that screaming raven-haired harpy and the robot wife of that nose less freak, Vegeta had to remind himself. 

__

Strange, he thought_, _massaging his forehead. Vegeta still had a pounding headache, even after being thrown into wakefulness. 

__

A snack should help, The full-blooded saiyan convinced himself, sliding out of the bed and slipping on a pair of loose sweats. 

While making his way down the stairs Vegeta couldn't help but stumble a few times under the throbbing pain. His head felt as though on fire, or if somebody was continuously hammering it with a large mallet.

The vision of his right eye was starting to blur and fade as well.

__

What is wrong with me?!

A presence suddenly came into Vegeta's attention at the edge of the barriers surrounding Vegeta's mind. The energy signature was absolutely foreign to the prince but it was quick to make it's goal clear as it began to hack away at his shields. 

__

This....thing is trying to take over my mind!

Vegeta had personal experience with these kind of situations before, since he became Majin, thanks to Babidi so he knew how to fight this sort of thing.

First he strengthened his mental shields to assure his competition that it was not going to get in without a fight before moving to confront it.

To Vegeta's utter shock and horror the force merely batted away his defenses with ease and shattered his shields in one swift movement. 

The prince gasped out loud and staggered to the left a few steps before collapsing on the floor in a crumpled heap. Vegeta could swear he could sense the intruder cackling mercilessly before attacking Vegeta's will to keep himself conscious. 

On the outside Vegeta's world spiraled down an endless black hole as his eyes became hollow and distant before shutting completely.

Trunks, being the light sleeper in the family ever since the Buu threat, blinked himself awake at a loud but muffled thump on something hitting the ground hard.

__

Father? Why would he be up at this time.....Trunks groped for the digital clock perched on the table beside his bed and stared at the bright red numbers until they swam into focus...._in the morning?_

Yawning sleepily, the purple-haired 1/2 saiyan crawled out of bed, recoiling his feet at first as they came in contact to the icy floor. Trunks automatically checked his parent's bedroom. It was vacant and the sheets were carelessly thrown aside on his father's half.

"Must be downstairs. Can't get back to sleep anyway. Probably kill me, but who cares?" Trunks mumbled stupidly, heading down the hallway. 

Trunks then searched the entire house, finding no trace of his father but discovering that the dragonballs were in fact missing. The seven that Goten and him collected when bored last week. They hadn't decided what to wish for yet.

Less asleep and slightly panicked that he was home alone and the legendary orange spheres were gone, Trunks literally flew to the front door, experiencing yet another startling discovery. The door was completely torn off it's hinges, snapped in half, and thrown into the surrounding bushes. The potted plant beside the door was shown no mercy as well. It's pot was broken into about a thousand pieces and scattered all over the carpet. The dirt was smeared onto the walls even ceiling. 

The ten-year-old's first thought was, _Mom's gonna kill me, _and when his brain finally began to think beyond that his eyes grew wide, _Father! What's WRONG with him? Has he finally snapped? Where is he?_

Acting on the last thought Trunks then searched for the saiyan prince's ki, but ended up receiving no response. Either Vegeta was concealing it very well...or he was....no! Trunks refused to think that. But the young saiyan was clueless about what to do from here. He couldn't find his father but maybe....Goku could. Yeah! Ever since they fused Vegeta and Goku have become mentally bonded, even though Vegeta was completely against such thought.....on the outside that is. 

__

I'll go to Goku, he'll know what to do! Trunks thought, smiling proudly at himself and taking off towards the Son house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabby: Oh no! What have I done to poor Geta? *hugs Vegeta plushie* My, that was a short chapter. Oh well, most Introductions are pretty short. Now some unanswered questions: What's wrong with Geta? Why did he take the dragonballs? Was it him that took the dragonballs? Will Goku be too sleepy to help? Will Trunks get lost on the way to his house and then the story will end up having a really bad ending? Who knows? Well, I know! ^_^ Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. Good? Bad? Acceptable? Unacceptable? Excellent? Stupid? Please review and tell me what you think! Now if you don't mind I'm going to work on my other stories. *walks away still hugging the Vegeta plushie protectively* 


	2. The Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, yadda yadda yadda, so don't sue me, yeah yeah, you know the rest.

Mabby: I hoped you like the first chapter. I'm amazed I was willing to write and post the second one. Guess I wanted to write this story more than I thought. Oh, and I'm not merely writing it and just hoping some idea will pop up, I know what I'm going to do with this story, and I'll give ya a clue. After two or three more introduction chapters things are going to start to heat up real fast. *snickers* I just can't wait to get past the boring beginning and write the real action! *claps hand over mouth* Oops, I said more than I first intended! Gotta go! Much! Read and review please! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A golden light pierced the night sky, molding itself into a powerful emerald dragon. Scales glinted in the distant moonlight and shadows danced across the ground. Crimson eyes looked upon the mortal who had dared to summon him.

"You have awakened my from my fiery slumber. Name your two wishes. Speak, and I will grant them," the dragon boomed, his voice mighty and deep.

The saiyan prince merely smirked. His ebony eyes emotionless and dead to his surroundings.

"Well?" Shenlong urged, a hint of irritation shining through his words.

The smirk only deepened as the possessed Vegeta opened his mouth to speak.

Goku rolled over as a blinding light penetrated through his window. Then it vanished as quickly as it had come.

Stretching and rubbing one eye sleepily, he dragged himself out of bed and drew back the curtain to the bedroom window.

Over the hilltops he could faintly make out a faint, pulsing light to his right. 

__

What's that? the earth-raised saiyan wondered, squinting in hopes to get a better view, _It looks like someone's summoning Shenlong. But why now? What's wrong?_

Goku nearly hit the ceiling in surprise as suddenly a loud crash erupted through the house.

"Goku!" came a shrill, panicked cry from the front door.

"Trunks?" he asked, confused. After slipping into his orange gi he wandered out into the hallway.

Vegeta's son had only bothered to pull on a jacket over his pajamas and his face was flushed from flying so fast to get there. His usually neat hair was uncombed and messy. Trunks appeared to Goku very anxious, concerned, and nervous about something. 

"SorryIdidn'tknockGokubutsomethingiswrongwithmydadIthinkthat'swhyIcamehere-" 

"Whoa," Goku interrupted, holding up his hands in an attempt to stop the barrage of words, "Now, slowly this time. What's wrong with Vegeta?"

"I don't know! A noise woke me up and I searched the house but there is no sign of my dad _or _the dragonballs!"

"The dragonballs?" Goku echoed, suddenly lost in thought. 

"Yeah! And-" Trunks hesitated for a second, then pointed behind Goku and through the far window, directly at the golden glow Goku had spotted before, "I think my dad, or someone else that had obviously broke into our house is using them."

Goku's gaze darkened a bit at that.

"It's him all right. I can sense Vegeta's energy right by there. Whatever he's trying to do we have to stop, or at least figure out. This whole situation seems pretty fishy to me."

"Dad? What's going on?" came a sleepy question from the hallway.

Goku turned to see his eldest son Gohan standing there, a baffled look on his face.

Goku smiled at him reassuringly. 

"Hey Gohan, Trunks and I are going to check something out. We'll be back soon.....I hope. You stay here and watch after Goten for me okay?"

Gohan yawned loudly, and, glad for the excuse to go back to bed, answered.

"Yeah, sure, okay, whatever Dad."

Goku waited until he heard the bedroom door close with a soft click before turning his attention back to the purple-haired half saiyan, who was currently shifting from foot to foot with impatience.

"Okay Trunks, let's go!" Goku announced, clapping a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and raising two fingers to his forehead.

The two saiyans appeared about ten feet away from Vegeta. They arrived just in time to hear the last two words of the wish.

"-be restored," the saiyan prince ended.

"It shall be done," the great dragon answered, his blood-red eyes lighting up for a minute and then fading back to normal. 

"Your wishes have been granted," Shenlong concluded, "Farewell."

The seven orange dragonballs then appeared and rocketed away in separate directions, never to be seen again until one year later.

As soon as the spheres vanished from sight the saiyan prince staggered to the side a little before collapsing onto the ground.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried out, rushing over to him.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled at exactly the same moment.

They reached him together. Goku knelt beside him, snuck a hand underneath his back and lifted the prince's upper body in a supportive gesture.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" the earth-raised saiyan questioned, worry in his tone. 

The saiyan prince glanced up at him, his expression confused and haunted before relieved realization dawned on his features. 

"Oh, yeah Goku, fine," the prince replied shakily before his eyelids fluttered shut and he promptly passed out in his rival's arms.

Goku almost dropped the prince in utter shock and horror. _He...he...called me....Goku..._

Vegeta was definitely not himself, and this scared the other saiyan. 

Goku ignored the gaping Trunks beside him as he studied the prince a moment longer, as if trying to find the reason in his expression.

__

Vegeta, what's wrong with you?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. The Return

Disclaimer: If you do not know what I'm going to say in this slot you are one sad human being. I DO NOT OWN DBZ!!

Mabby: Chapter three. Yay. I'm not my usual happy self since I'm sick today, but at least I got the whole day to myself to write the third chapter to this story. So, here's the quicker-than-expected third chapter to the story with the unbelievably corny but suiting title, Trusting Deceptions. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pale light of sunrise danced across regal features, warming slightly tanned flesh. It streamed through silken curtains, causing a performance of shadows to flit against the walls. 

The royal saiyan stirred and awoke with a soft groan. The deadly flame of pride roaring to life once again in the obsidian depths of his eyes.

The prince came to consciousness dazed, confused, and possessing a massive migraine. Something about his condition caused a strong deja vu to Vegeta, and suddenly a rush of memories from last night flooded his mind.

It didn't take long for Vegeta to discover that there lingered a giant memory gap in-between when he had collapsed downstairs the night before, and just now as he had been brought to wakefulness back in his own bedroom.

"The boy must've brought me back up," Vegeta muttered under his breath as a mental image of his purple-haired son came to mind.

That still didn't explain the strange force that was "taking over his mind" just a few hours ago. Now, as the prince thought more and more about it he realized that he was actually very sleepy at the time. Was it possible that he merely hallucinated the whole incident?

__

That must be it, Vegeta thought, _I fell victim to my own wild imagination._

"But that was one hell of a realistic hallucination," the prince declared to no one in particular, "Note to self, never again eat anything Trunks gives me. Especially odd-colored macaroni and cheese," he added dryly, referring to last night's dinner. The proud saiyan would never admit this out loud but in times like these he actually missed his mate's presence. Bulma was usually the one who cooked the meals.

Vegeta heaved a deep sigh and scooted off the bed, not missing the clearly-noticeable grass stains on his knees. But the prince was quick to dismiss them as he changed into his dark, loose-fitting pants and a navy blue sleeveless muscle shirt. His normal outfit.

Vegeta then ventured out into the hallway, automatically obeying his stomach's hungry protests. 

__

Eat first, train later.

The prince then lowered his eyes to continue reflecting on yesterday. He totally ignored everything around him from that point on.

Goku was strolling down the same hallway, enjoying the last bit of a piece of toast he snagged off of Trunks's plate. Even when Vegeta's son angrily chased him out of the kitchen he did manage to get away with it.

The earth-raised saiyan had just swallowed the last of it when something, no, someone smacked directly into him.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed, nearly tipping over from the impact. 

The other wasn't quite as lucky, and Vegeta hit the ground hard.

Goku blinked as he finally registered what just happened, and he gazed down at the other saiyan, grinning sheepishly.

"Er...sorry Vegeta, let me help you up," he apologized, extending his hand.

Vegeta gawked at him in surprise for a minute before slapping the helpful gesture away. 

"Watch where you're going Kakarot," he growled, pushing himself up with his hands and dusting himself off.

Goku sighed, almost in disappointment. So, Vegeta was back to "Kakarot" again.

The prince looked up to give him a icy glare.

"What?"

"It's just that...wait, don't you remem-what I mean is...."

"Spit. It. Out Kakarot!" Vegeta demanded, irritated.

"How are you feeling?"

The other saiyan's scowl deepened.

"That is a stupid question. Now, would you care to explain why you are in my house?"

"Trunks asked me to stay," Goku chirped innocently.

"And _why_ would my half-bred son do a thing like that?"

"Er...because...."

Goku studied Vegeta's face and eyes for a minute before he answered.

__

He doesn't remember. Goku realized, _He doesn't remember flying away, making a wish, or calling me Goku. Vegeta doesn't even remember ripping the door off it's hinges, something he's been threatening to do for some time now. _

The earth-raised saiyan then came to the mental conclusion that it'd be safer not to tell him just yet. Until he could have a talk with Dende that is.

"Well?" Vegeta demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

"Because he was worried about you."

The saiyan prince almost snorted, "Yeah, whatever Kakarot. Tell him to take a cooking class."

And with that said Vegeta abruptly spun on his heel and stomped away in the other direction.

"Hey Vegeta! Aren't you hungry?" Goku called after him.

"I've lost my appetite Kakarot," came the almost-whispered reply as Vegeta left to his precious gravity room. 

"Goku?" came a surprised yelp as the earth-raised saiyan burst into the kitchen and began to eat as fast as he could, trying not to choke.

"Sorry, Thrunks, chan't thalk now, ghotta go see Dhende!" Goku answered between bites. 

"Is my dad awake?" Trunks questioned.

"Yeah, Vhegeta's awake," Goku replied, pausing for a moment to think before resuming to feed himself.

"How is he?"

Goku was just raising two fingers to his forehead while balancing a small pile of food in his other hand. But he halted at the 1/2 saiyan's question. Goku looked over his shoulder so Trunks could catch a glimpse of the sad smile on his face. 

"I don't know Trunks. I really don't know."

And then he was gone.

Piccolo turned at a familiar ki appearing behind him to spot his old friend appear at the lookout with an apologetic grin on his face. The Nemek wasn't surprised to see Goku's other hand occupied with the edible substances he loved so much.

"What brings you here Goku?" Piccolo asked, watching as the saiyan literally shoveled in the rest of the food.

"Mmmff...mrmf," came the sloppy reply. 

Piccolo sighed in both disgust and amusement.

"Swallow first."

There was one loud gulp and the food was merely a memory now.

"Heh, sorry Piccolo. I came to see Dende, where-"

"Goku!" a happy shout rang out. In seconds Dende was beside Piccolo with Mr. Popo trailing behind him.

"Hi Goku, I was hoping you'd come. There was a wish made last night, wasn't there?"

The saiyan nodded.

"How come?"

Goku sighed and shook his head, "I don't know Dende. Vegeta made it. He....wasn't feeling himself last night. And he has no memory of what happened. Is there any possible way to figure out what he wished for?"

Dende lowered his eyes to the ground.

"No, I'm afraid not. Unless you overheard or wish to know what he wished for, there is really no way to tell. And the dragonballs won't be active again until a year from now....."

At these words Goku groaned in disappointment.

"Dad?" Trunks asked, wandering outside to the gravity room. He wanted to check on him and see for himself that his dad had fully recovered.

The 1/2 saiyan pushed open the door and peered around. There was no sign of Vegeta.

"Dad!" Trunks called again, cupping a hand to his mouth. No reply. 

__

Where was _he?_

Trunks then came to realization and slapped his forehead. 

__

Trunks, you're so stupid sometimes.

And then he reached out with his senses in an attempt to locate his father's energy signature.

There was no signal of the familiar energy he knew as Vegeta's. Not even a faint glimmer. It didn't even feel like he was shielding it. It was like he was off planet...or....

__

No! FATHER!

Now very scared, the purple-haired saiyan bolted inside, racing around the living room in panicked circles. He was just considering to try and contact Goku when he heard a dull footstep behind him. 

Trunks whirled around and gasped. It was his father, but not his father at the same moment. The energy felt all wrong, not like Vegeta's at all. And there was no mistaking the bright crimson eyes that radiated absolute fury. Eyes that felt like they were tearing into your soul. 

It was wrong. Not like his normal black eyes. It was all wrong, all of it. None of it made sense.

"F-father?" Trunks stammered uncertainly, fear in his tone. 

A low growl erupted from Vegeta's throat as he leapt forward in an attack against his only son.

"I'm sorry we can't help Goku," Dende apologized.

"That's okay Dende, it's not your-_what_?!"

The two Nemeks started at the earth-raised saiyan's sudden outburst.

"What is it Goku?" Piccolo asked, extending his mind to locate what the other had sensed. 

"It's Trunks, his energy level just increased incredibly fast," Goku gasped, automatically raising two fingers to his forehead, "It must be Vegeta. I _knew _something was wrong with him! I just _knew _it! Hold on Trunks!" 

"Wait Goku!" Piccolo called, darting over. But it was too late, and the normally cheerful saiyan was long gone. 

"Damn technique." 

"Trunks!" Goku cried at soon as he reappeared in the Brief's living room. It looked like a tornado had been released in the house. Practically everything had been blasted apart. 

"Trunks!" he yelled again, leaping through a hole that a couch had been sent flying through and into the front yard.

Scorch marks marked the grass and even the mailbox had been hastily upturned.

Goku now could sense Trunks retreating like a bat out of hell away from Capsule Corp. He couldn't locate Vegeta however. 

__

There's no sign of him, where could Vegeta-

"Goku!" came a fury-filled scream behind him.

The taller saiyan jumped in surprise and turned.

"V-Vegeta?!"

__

Could this really be him? 

Vegeta was in super saiyan mode, and looked downright evil. A deep gash ran above his eye and blood trickled down his face in tiny rivers.

__

Oh Kami, his eyes.

They were as red as the blood on his face, full of anger and hate. At him. 

"Vegeta...," Goku breathed, at a current loss for words. Vegeta's appearance was deadlier than when he even became Majin.

The demon in Vegeta's body started to slowly stalk towards him, a bristling red-furred tail lashing in rhythm with the steps behind him.

__

Tail?!

"Vegeta! Your tail! It's back!" Goku couldn't help but shout in surprise. Then he mentally kicked himself.

__

This isn't Vegeta. This isn't Vegeta. This is not Vegeta! It can't be!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabby: I case you're wondering the thoughts at the end were Goku's. Sorry if this chapter seemed a little.....rushed. Please review and tell me what you think ok? Thanks!


	4. The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will. "It" being DBZ.

Mabby: Don't review if you don't like it. Review if you do. Get it? Sorry for the lack of updates over the time but for one fanfiction had been down for awhile so even if I wanted to I couldn't update. Two I was on vacation, but I did manage to get a lot done while on vacation. Like, write up two more chapters for Trusting Deceptions as an example. Three I got a new computer, and it's a pain to try and figure out how to upload chapters with it. And fixing it so it's totally 100% DBZ, like it should be. (backgrounds, icons, ect.) Well, enjoy…..again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"V-Vegeta, let's just talk for a minute okay?" Goku stammered, taking a few steps backward. 

"The time of talking has over for some time Goku," his opponent growled, still steadily advancing.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried out when a fist screamed past his ear. He had just barely managed to dodge that one. 

"Stop saying that name!" the smaller saiyan shouted as he attacked.

"Well, if you're not Vegeta, then who _are _you?!" Goku shot back.

The possessed prince halted his furious onslaught to smirk at the other saiyan, ruby eyes flashing in amusement.

_So familiar…._Goku suddenly realized, trying to mentally peer around the walls of ice encased in those eyes in an attempt to identify his attacker.

"That's for me to know," the other recited like a schoolchild, "and for you to find out!"

On the word "you" Vegeta launched himself at his rival. 

His strikes were not very careful or planned but they packed an amazing amount of power. Goku, after a minute of trying to dodge them all, noticed that with all the energy Vegeta was wasting there was always more to back it up. It was like he obtained an endless supply with his transformation.

A black and red ki blast tore through the air and the earth-raised saiyan had to twist around to avoid it, only to witness it narrowly missing a tiny girl gawking at the scene. Yet when the sidewalk beside her exploded in a shower of pebbles she bolted, screaming bloody murder down the street. 

That was the last straw.

In an earth-shattering scream Goku's biceps bulged, his hair became golden and spilled down his back, and he normally ebony eyes melted into a piercing blue-green. 

The other saiyan stood gaping, and Goku wasn't going to allow him the time he needed to regain his composure.

Hurtling forward, the super saiyan 3 struck the other across the jaw with a great deal of force, hearing the snapping of bones underneath his knuckles. 

Vegeta, still in normal mode (or as normal as he can be at the moment) was sent flying backwards into Capsule Corp, landing with various crunches and the soft tinkling of glass. 

Goku immediately began to sift through the rubble, searching for his opponent. He finally found him underneath a mangled sofa, but this isn't what surprised him.

Vegeta was a super saiyan, and a rather pissed off super saiyan at that.  

A dark bruise had already began to develop where Goku had attacked him.

_With the power of that hit he should be out cold! _Goku thought with disbelief as the prince's foot connected solidly in between the eyes, sending the taller saiyan tumbling backwards.

Goku caught his balance quickly and his eyes looked up to meet with the controlled Vegeta's. Teal battled teal in a test of wills. 

Frustrated with the stare down, Goku finally leapt for him. But he abruptly screeched to a halt in midair.

Something was wrong.

Vegeta wasn't looking at him, but more like through him. His eyes were becoming glassy and unfocused.   

A sudden loud yell rang out as Vegeta clutched at his head in a vice-like grip. 

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on.

"Fight it Vegeta! Don't let it control you!" Goku urged.

It appeared that Vegeta was going to dominate his attacker. That is until he gasped out loud and sank to his knees. His hands fell loosely to his side and his gaze never flickered up from the ground. 

_He's still a super saiyan, Goku told himself, __Have__ to fix that._

Cautiously the other saiyan strode up to his rival, kneeling beside him.

"Vegeta….." Goku stated carefully, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Vegeta power down. At least out of super saiyan."

There was no acknowledgement to Goku's existence, so he gently shook Vegeta in hopes of getting a reaction.

He did.

Ever so slowly, the prince's gaze abandoned the grass and met Goku's, their noses only inches apart.

Absorbing his clueless, questioning expression Goku proceeded to search his eyes, identifying most of the emotions lurking beneath. 

Confusion, nervousness, slight anger, and….fear. Yes, there was fear in the depths of the proud saiyan's soul. 

_But of the invader?__ How could that scare him so badly? Is it the loss of control?_

Goku was jerked from his thoughts as he felt the shoulder beneath his palm begin to tremble quietly.

The earth-raised saiyan watched as Vegeta barely breathed the name, "Kakarot." The super saiyan next to him finally settled the raging demons inside and powered down. His eyes and hair bled back to raven-black. Safe black. Vegeta was Vegeta again.

Goku said his rival's name again in an attempt to gain his attention, but was cut off abruptly as he witnessed, astonished, Vegeta's eyes mist over with unshed tears. The trembling became more violent.

Goku immediately moved to comfort him, embracing the tortured man and rubbing his back lightly. 

He remembered the demolished Capsule Corp and instead focused on the only other place he thought safe for someone in Vegeta's condition. Instant Transmission took over and the two saiyans winked out of sight.

Mabby: This was a fun one to write. Mainly became I had so many opportunities to be descriptive, and I seized most of them. Well, review please. I know you're lurking.  :)   


	5. The Chamber

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Nyyyaaahhh!!! 

Mabby: Hi. Here again. And I want to thank everyone for all the reviews. They are so inspiring and mean a lot to me, really! Oh, and to answer your question Venni..........no. Just affection. Although I'm not mad at you or anything, since I was expecting someone to ask that. But if anyone wants to think of it as yaoi I don't really care. But as long as I'm writing there's going to be no scenes or hints of it whatsoever. If you want to write something based on this story that's yaoi-ish branching off of it I don't care also. Just ask my permission first. And for the last time-get it in your heads people-_I_ am not writing anything yaoi-ish. 

And for the Sherlocks over here...*smirks and looks pointedly at DBZ Fanfiction Queen, Venni, and Kewla* I can't tell ya. You're going to have to find out. But who really said the intruder wasn't an original character? *looks up at the ceiling innocently*  

Hmm...fine fine, I'll give you people a hint. *points upward to the title of the story* See that? Read it five times. Trusting Deceptions. If you don't get it by now, I'll give you another hint: For this story, expect the unexpected. *grins mysteriously and stalks off with a plushie in her hand* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                When Goku appeared back at the Lookout he first noticed-to his relief-that Trunks was already there and looked quite healthy. Piccolo whirled around, sensing the full-saiyan's ki. As well as Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Goku!" Piccolo shouted in surprise, then caught sight of the other saiyan his arms were locked around.

"Vegeta? Goku, what's _he _doing here?"

"There's something wrong with him," Goku announced, shifting the proud prince should he could carry him more easily. Vegeta would've never allowed this, but when Piccolo looked closer he realized that he had lost consciousness. 

"Tell me something I don't know," Trunks muttered under his breath, striding over to peer down at his father, "Goku, is he all right?"

"Yeah, he seems to have snapped out of it. For now anyway. Are you alright Trunks?" Goku asked him, climbing to his feet.

"Fine, just a little shaky, but hey, who wouldn't be?" the 1/2 saiyan replied, ending it with a sharp, nervous laugh.

Goku smiled reassuringly at him before turning to the keeper of the dragonballs.

"Dende? Do you have any secure rooms up here that'll hold him? You know, if he has one of his changes again?"

The teenaged Nemek had to think for a moment.

"No, sorry Goku, we don't exactly have anything that could keep standing matched with Vegeta's strength."

"Then it's off to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," the taller saiyan said with a sigh, moving to enter the building.

"Wait, Goku. Do you really think that's a good idea?" Piccolo questioned, taking a cautious step forward.

"What other choice do we have?" Goku answered, stopping to make eye contact with the Nemek, "I'm the only one who can really stand up to Vegeta when he......changes. It's really the only way."

Piccolo finally nodded in agreement. 

"All right. And...Goku?" he asked before the saiyan disappeared inside the tall structure.

"Yeah Piccolo?"

"Good luck. You're going to need it."

                                                                *              *              *              *              *

A few hours later (equivalent to a couple of minutes on the outside) Vegeta wasn't displaying much improvement. The attacks on his mind became more random and less controlled for every second the ticked by. It seemed that they were abruptly taking over ever ten minutes. 

All of Goku's efforts to discuss it with Vegeta when he was back in control proved futile.

Even when the saiyan grabbed the other by the shoulders and shook him his only response was an empty gaze from haunted, hollow eyes. 

Goku was becoming more and more worried every time Vegeta transformed. His super saiyan three could hardly managed the enraged demon.

Goku had even contacted King Kai, who was just as baffled about it as he was.

He did however obtain an interesting, perhaps useful scrap of information.

When Vegeta had changed there was a massive surge of magical energy from the depths of hell. But only for the first time. Every other incident after that it was peaceful. Nothing, nada, squat.

The HFIL employees are trying their best to round up the residents, but are unsuccessful at the time. Everyone is either confused and panicked, furious and blasting everything in sight, or very, very insane. 

Goku wished he could go and help them out but Vegeta was currently his main responsibility. Leave him alone for even a short period of time and he could destroy the Chamber door on himself....or get seriously injured by his own mad inflictions.

The earth-raised saiyan heaved a deep sigh and glanced over at the prince. Vegeta was sitting cross-legged at the foot of the one and only bed. His eyes glued to the ground, refusing to even make eye contact with the other. He had been like this for awhile now, acting as though if he ventured too close he would get beaten within an inch of his life. Or worse.

Goku rose from his position on the floor to sit next to the other saiyan. Vegeta ignored him. Goku's wasn't surprised. 

He was just opening his mouth to address the prince but was cut short as he felt something furry lash itself across his hand. Goku looked down at the tail, which was coiling itself on the bed in small loops.

Goku had come to identify what emotions Vegeta was experiencing just by studying the furry appendage. He had possessed a tail of his own once before as well. 

Vegeta was nervous and extremely jumpy about something. 

Goku's presence perhaps.

At that moment the earth-raised saiyan suddenly received an idea on how he could figure out what was wrong with the other saiyan. 

Before he could enforce it however Vegeta began to clench his teeth and vibrate. His eyes were already flickering a familiar bloody red. 

"Uh oh," Goku muttered, instantly jumping to ssj3.

_Actually this is probably good timing, _Goku though to himself.

Then he did something he had never done before.

Instead of waiting for his opponent to make the first move he turned the tables. Goku pounced behind Vegeta, who was still on the bed, and wound a secure arm around his neck, lacing his other hand on Vegeta's forehead. 

Trying to concentrate with the thrashing prince in his clutches, Goku proceeded to read his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabby: Hmmm...and I wonder what he'll find in his mind also? Never mind, what am I saying? I _know _what he finds there. Oh well. Review please if you're reading this. *huggles the mysterious plushie and looks at you expectantly*


	6. The Voices

Disclaimer: Ugh….huh? Oh…don't own DBZ. Go away. Zzzzzzz…..zzzz…

Mabby: Zzzzz…..gawd, it's too early. Act like a sundae and spilt. Zzzzz…..*gets poked in the nose with a twig by a curious onlooker* Snort….GO AWAY!! 

Onlooker: *gets scared and bolts*

Mabby: *blinks and rubs eyes* Ugh….fine fine. *mutters something under breath about setting Master Roshi's magazines on fire and sits up* Uh…yeah…*looks at reviews again* Okay. I didn't mean any offense by that DBZ Fanfiction Queen. Sorry if you took it the wrong way. I'm actually really happy people are putting an effort to try and figure out this mystery. *gets a warm fuzzy feeling inside* Okay, sorry. I'm probably scaring you. I tend to do that…anyway…..it could be an oc, it could not. I'm not tellin. Nuu! =^_^= *gets a really annoying and happy look on her face*

*pauses…looks at chapter she had just written, to the reviewers, and then back* Hmmm…..*lifts nose into the air* Fish….fish….I smell something fishy going on….*sees a man pushing a fish cart around* o_0;;; 

er….yeah…  -_-;;;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The saiyan prince squirmed in Goku's grip but the attempt was so weak it wasn't any trouble for Goku to _keep _holding onto him. 

Goku mentally apologized to Vegeta before plunging into his memories. 

But it wasn't Vegeta's mind-not surprisingly-he dived into.

It was, in fact, totally foreign to him. Instead of the neat corridors and endless hallways that he expected, this mind was built more like spider's web than a house.

It's complexity was beginning to give Goku himself a headache.

Yet he nevertheless focused on his mission and started to sift through the nearest pocket entangled in the web of memories/logic/mental nonsense.

He was startled when something immediately latched onto him and dragged his body [1] away from it. Apparently this mind had much more mental defenses than a human, even a saiyan. It couldn't be either of those species then, could it?

Goku whirled around only to discover nothing behind him. Only the bright and pulsing threads of energy. 

The saiyan eyed the closest strand and moved forward to grasp it. Instead, before he got within three feet of it, smashed head-on into an invisible force field.

"Yeow!" he cried, rubbing his sore nose. _Well, obviously not that way._

He then turned but abruptly crashed into yet another force field. 

"Gha! What the…?" Goku complained, rubbing his forehead. 

It didn't take long for the tall saiyan to discover he was boxed in, trapped on all sides. These "walls" weren't even going to let him out of this mind and back into his own.

A small flame of panic sparked to life as he desperately pounded on the shields.

Out of nowhere a series of voice combined into one addressed him.

**"We will not hurt you."**

The voices weren't as soothing as they intended to be, sounding like a machine. No emotion. Goku nevertheless paused and glanced around for the source of the voice. 

"Who are you?!" He shouted back, not knowing if they were capable of hearing him or not.

There was a hesitation before he received an answer.

"The survivors of Lord Frieza."

Goku blinked a few times and his eyebrows raised, almost not believing his own ears.   

"Saiyans?" he questioned.

"Yes, saiyans. We have been trying to contact our prince for some time. It is good to know that we have succeeded, Prince Vegeta."

Goku nearly facefaulted in midair.

"Well, eheheh, I'm not exactly Prince Vegeta….."

"Then who are you?"

"My name's Goku!" he answered proudly, "But Vegeta calls me Kakarot. That's my saiyan name, I guess."

There was a moment's silence and during that Goku, with his sensitive saiyan hearing, could pick up the voices separate and mutter to each other before joining into one again.

"We have records of you. You were sent to earth as a young child."

"Er….yes, I guess that's true."

The voice was utterly silent for a minute or two, but enough to make Goku a little uncomfortable.

"We need your help."

Goku perked up in surprise at the sudden change in subject.

"Our help?"

"Yes, there is something/someone threatening our society. When we figured out our saiyan prince was still alive, _and ad managed to obtain the level of the legendary super saiyan we were delighted. It would be nonetheless fitting if Prince Vegeta were to lead his people into battle."_

"What's threatening you?"

"We do not know for certain, but it has claimed many innocent lives already."

Goku was about to open his mouth to automatically say, "Of course we'll help!" but something that had been nagging at him for awhile finally came into his attention. 

"What about Vegeta? Why did he act all crazed like that? With the red eyes and such? And calling me Goku? He's never called me that before."

There was a brief hesitation.

"We do not know. Perhaps we contacted him wrong and it brought out the saiyan part of him, enhancing his instincts. The red eyes could have been an effect from the transformation under the full moon. You must be familiar with that one. The apes do possess red eyes when changed. And perhaps deep down our prince thought more of you as "Goku" than "Kakarot", but didn't want to display it for reasons obviously  unknown to us. There could be a number of reasons actually."

Goku nodded, remembering the transformation with the full moon. Then, after a final second of consideration he made his decision.

"Okay, we'll help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabby: *is scribbling in her notebook with a frown* Grr…nuu, that's not it……*looks up, realizes she's been caught, hurriedly shoves the notebook in her book bag and dashes off with it*     

                {Review please! J}


	7. The Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Mabby: Hn, this is probably the most boring chapter in this story since everything's rushed and it's short, yet I like the ending….sorta….anyway….umm…well, read and review please…. -_-;;;…..nyah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                After obtaining the necessary information from the voice(s) (planet, solar system, ect.) Goku removed himself from the mind, glad once again to be within the safe, neat sanctuary of his own again. 

Goku looked down at the dark-haired man-who was himself again-wondering if he had witnessed the whole conversation. Apparently he had, but was very silent as Vegeta wriggled free of the other saiyan's grasp and stalked out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Never looking back.

Goku met with Bulma-who Trunks had just called to inform her on what was happening-along the road as the girls were driving back from their getaway. They were more than a little pissed about the interruption. Especially Chichi, who Goku tried to avoid. She was dangerous with that frying pan.

Bulma dished out her own endless string of curses and screams but eventually let the Z fighters borrow a spaceship. She tweaked it to arrive at the location Goku provided without delay.

Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, Yamcha, and Gohan were making the journey. It took a great deal of convincing so Gohan could come (Chichi wanted him safely on Earth with his studies) and even more with Krillen (Krillen was just being Krillen).

Vegeta hadn't uttered a word since Goku had read his mind, and merely trooped up the spaceship's ramp quietly and without an invite.

Krillen tried starting hearty conversations along the way, but nobody really seemed in the mood. Goku replied to the conversations with effort and no enthusiasm whatsoever. The full blooded saiyan was-for once-lost in his own thoughts.

Vegeta ignored his surroundings and everyone else. Even Trunks couldn't lure a word out of him.

The trip through space didn't take as long as the Z fighters expected it to be. Only a couple of hours. The tensest hours of Goku's life.

The ship touched down on an awaiting ramp onto the large planet, stirring up miniature tornados of dust and sand.

Goku, with his friends following closely behind, exited the ship to be greeted by three spiky-haired saiyans. Two males and one female. Goku watched for Vegeta's reaction closely. The saiyan prince merely glared at the three, his auburn tail twitching behind him. Then the appendage quickly wound itself around Vegeta's small waist in an action of distrust.

"Welcome," the tallest male announced into the tense silence, taking a short bow and turning to Vegeta.

"It is an honor to have you back Prince Vegeta. We will be sure to make your stay as comfortable as possible."

"Hn," was the prince's response, crossing his arms and eyeing the spokesperson dangerously.

The taller saiyan sweatdropped in unease under the scowl before continuing.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Avandio, a first-class elite soldier, and I am-_was _in charge of the surviving saiyans. But now since our prince has returned that right automatically goes to him."

Vegeta looked into the darkness on his right and totally ignored the saiyan. 

"Heh, don't mind him," Goku cut in, "He's been like that for a while now. I think I spoke to you guys before, but in case you don't remember my name is Goku-" and then the earth-raised saiyan proceeded to introduce everybody there, "-and that's Krillen. So, what about this threat…."

"Ah yes, we will go to the briefing right away-" 

Right on cue Goku's stomach rumbled its complaint loudly. 

"Er…sorry, I haven't eaten since breakfast-" 

"-which was only two hours ago," Yamcha reminded him.

Avandio gave Goku a knowing smile.

"We'll proceed to briefing after the feast, follow me," and with a swirl of the crimson cloak Avandio was wearing, he turned and stalked into the hallway leading away from the ship.

The Z fighters followed him but Trunks turned to notice his father had not moved.

"Father! Food! What are you waiting for? Goku's gonna eat it all!"

Vegeta gave the darkness one last suspicious glance before jogging after his son.

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              

A pair of bright sapphire eyes appeared back in the darkness, the figure moving back to its previous position of spying on the newcomers, tails twitching. The figure narrowed its sparkling eyes in annoyance at the back of the retreating and-in it's opinion-rather nosy saiyan prince. A sigh sounded as the figure spun away and leapt up into the ventilation shaft, scurrying away.     

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

dun dun dun…… *freaky haunted house music comes on*


	8. The Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. DBZ belongs to its rightful owners. Drat!

Mabby: Another chapter. Sorry for the lack of speed in updating. I got sidetracked. Big time. DBZ Fanfiction Queen had to remind me. Heh heh. Um…yeah….thankies DFQ~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The Z gang seated themselves around a large, finely-crafted wooden table after the feast. And when Avandio said feast he wasn't kidding neither. Even Goku felt as though his hunger might keep itself satisfied for a few more days. 

"This," Avandio began, drawing up an image on the large television-like screen before the table, "Is the threat we were taking about before."

On screen appeared a massive yellow blob-like creature. The Z fighters watched in horror as the movie played itself out.

Trees and everything green were sucked dry of life in it's path. Reducing the once-beautiful vegetation into a crispy, lifeless dead zone.

Vegeta frowned at the screen.

"There's no way to stop it, you say?"

Avandio shook his head. "No, our weapons do absolutely nothing to harm it. But our power isn't as near as great as yours-"

There was a sudden loud crash from the corner of the small room, followed by a surprised yelp. 

The Z fighter's heads all whipped around at once to see that glass statues decorations had toppled off their shelves as the flimsy things snapped. The linen sheets resting below the glass figures fluttered to the ground. Soon linen and glass were everywhere. 

The guards immediately rushed to tend to the mess.

"You see," Avandio joked, chuckling nervously, "Even the shelves aren't strong enough."

There was a chirp and a small lump in the linen moved around, searching for a way out of the white cloth.

Avandio caught a glimpse of this and visibly paled, motioning for the guards.

"Terribly sorry for the interruption," Avandio hurriedly explained, "It must be one of the guards' pets you see. It must've gotten loose somehow."

"Pets?" Vegeta pressed as two guards snatched up the squirming bundle, linen and all, and carried it thrashing and shrieking in annoyance out of the room.

"Since when the mighty saiyan race have pets?"

"Since we discovered a worthy and loyal creature out in the plains area. This creature is loyal to it's masters and very deadly if trained properly. That you just witnessed was only a cub-in-training. You can be sure that particular animal _will _be punished for escaping."

"Hn," was Vegeta's only answer as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. 

"Well, going on-"

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              

                Iyse landed with a thud on the ground. In one last desperate try she flailed her arms and managed to free her head from the linen.

_I can breathe again! _She mentally cheered, but her excitement abruptly came to a halt when she discovered herself in the throne room. Facing her father. _Maybe I should've stayed in the linen…._

And here she was, only a bit smaller in size than a regular human beach ball, sitting on the cold ground, tangled up in linen and broken glass, and looking utterly miserable.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" her father roared.

Iyse winced at the volume of his voice as well as the two guards behind her.

"My Lord," the closest guard began, "this….I mean, Miss Iyse caused a disturbance while in the room of the targets. If Commander Avandio hadn't of thought of a cover-up story that quickly our-_your plans might've been ruined."_

_Traitor! _Iyse mentally shouted at the guard, her tail lashing out in an attempt to slap him on the shins.

Her father's menacing eyes flashed in anger.

"You may leave," he dismissed the guards.

As the guards turned to exit the room Iyse managed to scramble to her feet, despite the linen, and attempted to bolt after them.

"IYSE!" her father shouted, causing her to freeze in mid-step.

"_You _stay."

_I'm dead, dead dead dead dead dead-_

When the two heavy doors slammed shut and the guards were safely out of earshot her father rose slowly to his feet and began to pace, shooting occasional glares at his daughter.

"What am I going to do with you?"

_-dead dead dead dead dead dead dead.___

"And take that ridiculous decoration off you."

_Oh yeah, no prob dad. WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO FOR THE LAST TEN MINUTES?!_

But never-the-less Iyse obediently hopped up and down, trying to twist herself out of the offending sheets.   

All she managed to do was get more entangled, lose her balance, and fall over.

Her father glanced over to see two ocean-blue upside-down eyes peering out of a wad of white cloth in a frustration glare.

Even the battle-toughened warrior had to smirk in amusement at the cute sight.

"Saa, I can't stay mad at you," the warrior admitted, giving in and walking over to help his daughter untangle herself, "You're just too much like your mother once was."

When Iyse was finally free she automatically inched away from the linen, shooting murderous scowls at it every so often.

"Iyse," he continued, "Just stay away from the newcomers alright? I know for a fact just how curious and sneaky you are but I didn't spend all this time on this plan just to have it ruined by you."

"But I don't see why you have such a big grudge against-"

"-Iyse…," her father warned, "Promise me."

Iyse sighed and look down at her feet, "'K daddy."

When she received no dismissal of her own she glanced up to see the expectant look on his face. She reluctantly corrected herself.

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabby: Yahoo! You guys were right, it's _was Frieza. I was just amazed you got it so quickly. Gah! You're just too smart! Or maybe I gave too many clues. And yes, Iyse is an oc (original character). Sorry, but I just couldn't help it. Avandio is original as well. And I understand linen is usually used as sheets but I just thought linen sounded better than a tablecloth or something. I also understand that it may not even be possible to get that tangled in linen but Iyse was just being the little goofball she is. Anyway, ta! I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker k?  _


	9. The Capture

Disclaimer:  I don't own it.

Mabby: …nope, nope, can't think of anything to say except I'm grounded from the Internet. Oh well I got a chance to type up this chapter at least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, what do you think Goten?" Trunks asked his friend, removing his socks to crawl into the unfamiliar bed. The day had gone extremely fast, with each event happening one after another. It was enough to make his head spin. 

"Huh?" Goten answered, his mouth half-filled with the pastry he snagged before bed.

"What do you think of them, the saiyans, I mean?"

Goten chewed on the pastry thoughtfully.

"They're nice, I guess."

"Don't you get it Goten?! They're too nice! You know how my dad's personality is like? Saiyans. Aren't. Nice."

"My dad is!"

"Cause he hit his head!"

"Maybe they all hit their heads too!" Goten shot back.

Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed, switching off the light.

"Whatever, goodnight Goten." 

"Zzzzzzz."

Iyse yawned during her stroll down the hallway, stretching her arms over her head. The day had become extremely boring after she was instructed not to spy on those other saiyans. 

_Was that his real skin color? _Iyse wondered yet again, thinking about the green-skinned guy she saw. He even had antenna! What kind of alien _was_ that?!

Everyone else seemed saiyan enough, besides the fact they had their tails missing…

Iyse automatically hugged her own two tails to her chest protectively, _How could someone fight without a tail?! _ 

She came across a door slightly ajar. The daughter of Frieza automatically remembered that it appeared as one of the many rooms the "guests" had rented out. 

_Well, I should just check, what if they snuck out and are roaming the hallways? _Iyse invented a reason, creeping over to it and poking her head slightly in. 

The room was gloomy and dark and a wave of tension and deep concentration hovered in the air. Iyse glanced over to the bed first. It hadn't even been touched yet.

_I wonder who sleeps in this room?_ Iyse thought, skittering across the floor to dive under the bed, 

peeking out from under it.

The large curtains lifted slightly and she spotted a figure cross-legged in midair, deep in meditation.

_Whaddya know, the green skinned guy!_

Shadows danced across his serious face and his cape blew slightly in the breeze.

_Wait a sec, breeze?_

_Is the window closed? I thought they were supposed to be bolted shut…to prevent possible escaping…_

A flash of golden flickered slightly ever so often, and it took Iyse's Ice-jinn eyes to catch it.

_Ah! He's using his energy to make his cape blow! …........How weird…_

Iyse studied the alien for a few more minutes before her eyelids began to droop.

_Does this guy ever sleep? Bored...bored….bored...bored…this is like listening to the teacher's lesson on history! Bored…bored…bored…bored…bored…bored…bored…_

Iyse sighed and stretched out beneath the bed, snatching a pillow from above and curling up to it in an attempt to get more comfortable.

_Too lazy to go back to my room…and this guy probably won't look under the bed…_

She yawned hugely and was asleep in an instant.

Piccolo's sensitive ears twitched as he was disturbed by sounds on scuffling going on, plus an-all-too-familiar noise of soft snoring. Most normal people wouldn't have detected it, but Piccolo's hearing wasn't exactly like a normal person's.

The Nemek lowered himself to the ground and glanced over, his dark eyes resting on the bed.

In three quick strides he was there and reaching under it, his clawed fingers clutching something long and smooth…

Iyse blinked sleepily as one of her tails was snatched and a strong grip pulled her out from under the bed. The little Ice-jinn merely muttered something unintelligible and drifted off again, snuggling the pillow protectively to her chest.

The Nemek looked upon the "intruder" with interest and confusion.

_What was it?_

Whatever it was it was about the size of the pillow it was clinging to, and was dangling upside-down from his fingers, the other tail falling into gravity and hanging to the ground. Piccolo noticed the tail looking something like the certain infamous Ice-jinn's he fought on Nemek, except for the dark tiger-like stripes running down the length of it.

Piccolo dropped the little thing on the bed none-too-gently and proceeded to wrench the pillow away so he could see the creature better. There was a muffled squawk and the pillow was automatically yanked back, and it burrowed itself into it tighter than before.

The Nemek sighed and then blasted the pillow into oblivion, careful not to harm the creature beneath it. 

The "creature" emitted confused murmur, frowned, and unconsciously searched for the pillow. Not finding it however, she just rolled over on her stomach, fisted two large wads of the quilt, and cocooned herself into them.

_FRIEZA!!_ Was Piccolo's immediate thought.

_Or…..puny Frieza…_

It looked a lot like Frieza, but also completely opposite at the same time. Instead of purple there were light teal armor on its head, torso, below the stomach, arms, and legs. Black tiger-like stripes ran down the arms, legs, body, and tails. Frieza had almost had a feminine edge to him, but the feminine resemblance in this creature was almost disturbing…for a male…

On closer inspection however Piccolo came to the conclusion this being was 100% female. 

And the two tails…

Now that Piccolo was facing her he didn't know what to do. It seemed almost wrong to hurt her. Even though the resemblance with the evil tyrant was overwhelming, this particular being had a calm feeling radiating from her very soul, peaceful even. Easy to be around. The kind of effect Goku had on his friends and everyone around him.

Seeing that the girl wasn't very strong, the Nemek nudged the still figure a bit, then harder, seeing that she wouldn't be waken by gentle persuasion. 

"Just five more minutes," she mumbled sleepily, curling into an even tighter ball.

Ten minutes later Piccolo had tried everything from cold water to tickling, but with no results. 

Frustrated beyond belief, the Nemek picked her up by one foot and shook her, shouting at the little alien to wake. 

Finally she uncurled in his grasp and blinked at him groggily, "What?"

Piccolo sighed, running a hand down his face and letting go. The Ice-jinn landed headfirst on the bed and fell over on her side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabby: See see see see see see? I DID get it up fast! Ha! Being grounded from the Internet is bor-ing….boring boring boring, heh, sorta like watching Piccolo mediate for ho-urs. 


	10. The Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters.

Mabby: Nyu… konnichiwa everyone! ….here's the next chappy, as promised. It may be a tad short… but there's one right after it! ….eheh…

            The saiyan prince eyed the sealed windows, watching silently as a light rain began to patter softly upon them. The nightwear that had been generously set out for him was forgotten on the royal plush chair. As for the comforting blankets, they laid at the bottom of the bed in a tangled heap.

Something wasn't right. Vegeta knew this. He knew that all other saiyans should be dead. He knew exactly his own attire when he received the information that planet _Vegeta _was destroyed, supposedly by fault of an asteroid. 

He knew of his shock, horror, and years of training smothering any emotion that would seem him weak. The prince's answer to this news was simply, "Hn."

How he hated himself.

But, at last, Vegeta was just beginning to accept what Frieza had told him when he was only a child. Began to accept the cheerful humans that occupied his life and thoughts every day.

This was simply too farfetched, too outrageous. It couldn't be true!

Frustration seizing control, Vegeta, the last living royalty of his long-dead planet, buried his fingers into the satin pillow and screamed. Screamed until his lungs were forced to beg for mercy.

Iyse landed with a loud "OOF!" onto the softness of a mattress.

A light tapping sound entered her senses right then.

"Fhey, ish waning," she mumbled into the sheets.

"What?" a gruff voice demanded above her.

The small Ice-jiin turned her head to one side, "I saaaaid… 'Hey, it's raining.'"

Suddenly the alien girl seemed to return to reality, rolling over slowly to stare at the Nemekian with wide cerulean eyes.

"Your name is… 'Piccolo' right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"Do you know who my father is?"

"No."

"Are you real?"

"Yes."

"So I'm not dreaming?"

"No."

"Oh," she answered, smiling meekly. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and her head collapsed back onto the bed.

The green alien groaned outwardly and sat back onto his haunches, dropping back into his previous meditative state.

He'll deal with it in the morning.

Press that really pretty purple button to your left and tell me how I did! ^-^

Thanks.


	11. The Talking Toy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT or any of its characters.

Mabby: The second chapter… sorta a shortie too… eh… yeah. Since they're so short I'm dedicating both of these chapters to Lone. Thanks for everything! ^-^

            A pale-skinned being padded softly down the furnished hallway of his fortress. Yes, it was _his _fortress. _His _planet. 

And his collection of planets with expand at an unstoppable rate… as soon as the last obstacles were… removed.

The Ice-jiin looked out upon the twin suns peeking over the distant hills, and smiled.

Goku awoke rubber-legged and still sleepy, and a bit startled about his current grogginess.

_Must've been the bed_, he determined, patting the mattress.

His hand immediately disappeared into the squishy material. A demanding knock sounded upon the door, and before the saiyan had a chance to invite his guest inside, a grumpy Nemekian entered with a mumbled greeting.

"'Ello Piccolo!" Goku exclaimed, struggling briefly and succeeding in freeing himself from the mattress-who-thought-it-was-quicksand.

"Here," he answered, flinging a white bundle at him.

With an undignified yelp Goku fell back onto the bed with a "squish!," the white lump resting on his chest.

Stuck anyway, Goku proceeded to examine what Piccolo had thrown at him. It took only ten seconds for him to figure out exactly what it was.

"Piccolo! You made a Frieza plushie for me! THANKS!"

Piccolo's left eye began to twitch, "Goku-"

But the earth-raised saiyan had already begun to squeeze his new "toy" lovingly, "It's so _cute_ Piccolo!"

"Can't… breathe…" a choked voice squeaked.

Goku's eyes widened as he held up the panting Iyse, "It's a _talking toy?!"_

"Toy?!" Iyse cried, mouth dropping open in shock. Meanwhile Piccolo was finding it increasingly difficult to stifle his laughter.

"It's a smart toy too!" the saiyan exclaimed, his grin threatening to crack open his entire face, "Can you say my name, Goku? Say 'Goku!'"

Iyse's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Idiot."

"Nooo, it's 'Goku!' Try again!"

"Idiot."

"Go-ku."

"Id-iot."

Goku frowned at Iyse, "You're not a very nice toy."

The Ice-jiin rolled her eyes, "You're not a very sharp saiyan."

The saiyan's eyebrows shot up, "You're not a toy, are you?"

"You're not a genius, are you?"

"Yahhh!" he hollered, tossing Iyse up into the air and she hit the ceiling with a sickening crack, falling back onto Goku, unconscious yet _again._

Piccolo's howl echoed throughout the fortress.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Mabby: None of the other chapters are going to be… this… uh… stupid. I promise! I'll try harder on Goku-chan's personality!


	12. The Noticed

Disclaimer: Dun own it

Mabby: Sorry for the last two chapters. I understand how incredibly stupid (and short) they both were. Didn't go at all with the overall seriousness of the current plot… thing.

And why didn't anyone let me know that the overall description of this story said 'happing' in 'something is happing to the saiyan prince' instead of 'happening?' 

Happing… I've had this story up for what, four? Five months?

Gawd… I feel stupid… 'happing' …pfft…. *slams head against keyboard* lkfjnkajbn

I'd like to dedicate this particular chapter to mai friends, Taryn9027 and James Bond. (ß James Bond isn't a part of ff.net. x-x)  Just for keeping me inspired to write new chapters for my seemingly forgotten stories. Plus for James Bond for seizing control of my keyboard when I'm _trying to type up supporting reviews. Hmph. …baka._

(I order every one of you to read Taryn's work! O-o; Psst… it's on FictionPress.

But it may not come up… she's having difficulties locating her name… perhaps the fanfiction/fictionpress crew doesn't like her, who knows?)

Happy travels! …um… around… your house… o-o

Over the low hum of the overhead lights Iyse could pick up the murmur of voices across the room. Her eyes remained closed as she strained to hear what they were saying. 

"She could be a threat Piccolo, or she could be related to…"

To the Ice-jiin's disappointment the saiyan's suspicious voice was cut short as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Piccolo barked, irritation gracing his features. What could it be _now?_

Avandio, the saiyan from before, stepped boldly into the room, clad in a maize camise and ebony boots. Saiyan armor dangled loosely from his grip.

His azurite colored eyes widened at Piccolo's presence.   

"I do apologize for not bringing two pairs, Nemekian, I did not realize you were here. Is there any fault with your given room… ?"

Piccolo waved away the question while Goku eyed the armor.

"Is that the same kind of armor Vegeta wore on Nemek?"

Avandio's head titled to one side as he surrendered the armor to Goku's outstretched arms.

"I do not believe I know of that armor, Son Goku of Earth. I hope this armor is suitable for your training…"

"Training?" Goku echoed, startled.

"Yes, there are very advanced, recently installed training facilities down below. I figured you may have liked to test them before you take your leave… ?

The saiyan's eyes were sparkling at the offer as he answered with much enthusiasm, "Yes, of course! I mean, we wouldn't want them to go to waste, eh Piccolo?"

With that Goku playfully elbowed the Nemekian in the ribs, causing him to wince.

Avandio nodded and bowed deeply before turning on his heel as he attempted to leave.

"Avande… Avandani… hey you! Waaaait!"

The saiyan turned, slightly appalled, "Av-an-dee-oh. And, yes?"

Goku gestured towards the bed where the seemingly unconscious alien lay, unnoticed by Avandio until now, "Do you know this little guy?"

Avandio shifted his gaze nonchalantly towards the bed, and as his deep blue eyes rested on the figure his face drained of all color. The reaction did not, however, go unnoticed by the two others in the room.

(A/N- Figured I'd check to see how these two jokers were doing as well:)

Warm liquid oozed down his face as Trunks was waken abruptly, discovering instantly that his friend had drooled on him.

"_Disgusting _Goten!" the demi-saiyan hollered, shoving the other off him. 

The wild-haired child tumbled off the bed with a loud 'Thunk!' and "Ow!"

"Truuuuuunks, what'd you do _that for?!" he whined, face morphing into one of his famous pathetic pouts. Trunks ignored it as he scraped the spittle from his cheek._

"Come on Goten! My stomach would intimidate a bear at this point, let's go eat!"

Instantly cheered, the ½ saiyan bounded out into the hallway after his friend.

About 400 words… not bad…. well… actually…. yes it is…. -_-;


	13. The Cornered

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, never will

Mabby: It's Friday… yeehah… *snooooore* I love Iyse to pieces but I think I may like Avandio more, as 'cowardly' as he might be in this chapter. Hey, put yourself in his position, what would _you do? You tell, Frieza kills you. You don't tell, Goku and Piccolo kill you. Neway, to figure out what the __heck I'm rambling about, just go ahead and read… if you dare…. mreh. _

            Iyse chose that moment to 'wake up', and by glimpsing the horror-stricken expression on Avandio's face she figured she was in trouble… again.

The suspicious looks both the Nemekian and other saiyan donned unnerved her, and she could see Avandio was having difficulty hiding his shock.

"I-I do not know who that creature is," the cornered saiyan stammered out, his eyes not leaving Iyse as he spoke.

Piccolo's ebony eyes narrowed dangerously, "Your hands say differently."

All eyes shifted downward to Avandio's shaking palms, which he quickly clasped behind his back.

"I…"

Goku took a step forward, his arms outstretched, "Please Avandio, we only want to do what is right, don't lie to us…"

A whirlwind of emotions blew across the other saiyan's face before finally settling on a trapped look. Avandio spun around, halfway through the and into the hallway when someone-as if by magic-appeared before him and shoved him back.

The saiyan fell onto the ground with a cry. He then stared up in shock at the person who stopped him. Goku. 

"How… how did you… ?"

"Never mind that," Goku brushed the question aside, focusing intently on the grounded saiyan, "Will you tell us what is going on?"

Piccolo sidled up next to Goku to make certain the door was locked.  

Avandio chewed on his bottom lip in unease. He hadn't expected to be caught up in _this _sort of situation when he woke up this morning.

His eyes closed briefly in defeat. 

"Fine, _that _thing," Avandio emphasized by jabbing an-almost-accusing finger at Iyse,

"Is the daughter of Lord Frieza."

Both sets of eyes rested on Iyse, who promptly threw the nearby coverlet over herself. 

"_Frieza,_" Piccolo replied, the barely-suppressed disgust evident in his voice, "How did that rat escape HFIL?"

The Nemekian looked pointedly at Avandio, who raised his chin and met him with a defiant glare.

"Well saiyan?"

"I don't know."

He was immediately seized by the shirt collar and shoved up against the wall. The action surprised him so greatly that he completely forgot about his ki, kicking out his legs uselessly instead. 

Beady alien eyes peered into his intensely.

"You are in no position to deny us information," Piccolo growled.

"Piccolo, it's alright, I think I know," Goku assured him, "Vegeta was acting strangely back on Earth, and one night he vanished. We finally tracked him down and found that he had made a wish with the dragonballs. He didn't remember any of it afterward. The next day I learned that many of the members of HFIL had escaped. Erm… Piccolo? Perhaps you should let Avandio down now…"

The green-skinned alien turned to look at his captive and noticed he had been clawing at Piccolo's arms. His face was beginning to take on a faint shade of blue due to the lack of air.

Piccolo released him and watched the saiyan sink down to the floor, gasping for breath. 

"Is this true?" the Nemekian's tone not the least bit apologetic. 

Avandio nodded, finding he was unable to speak at the moment. 

The forgotten Ice-jinn on the bed poked her head out to peer at him. It disappeared back under the bed covers when Avandio issued her a murderous glare.

"But how did Frieza control Vegeta? Does he still have a hold on him?" Goku questioned Avandio.

Avandio looked near helpless, "Like I know? I'm no physic! Lord Frieza doesn't go broadcasting his plans to lowly insects like me."

Goku sighed, "We'd better find Vegeta and the boys, tell them what's going on. Then we can hunt down Frieza and stop whatever he has planned."

Piccolo nodded and opened the door slightly and paused, glancing back at Avandio who was failing miserably to make himself look as small as possible.

"What about this scum?"

"'This _scum_' is going to lead us to where Frieza is," Goku clarified, hefting the saiyan up onto his feet. They dragged him down the hallway until he agreed to trudge along behind them without running off. Saiyan curses littered his breath as he muttered them in undertone.

Short, I know, but I just started a new story with my friend, Reintu (not a ff.net member), and including the two other stories I started with my two other dearest friends of mine, my schedule isn't what it used to be. But I _am _going to have a long chapter sometime in this story if it kills me. 

I'm also thinking of rewriting "The Flame that Burns the Brightest," and speaking of which, I'm repeating a lot of little events in this story that I have in that story. …odd

With love;

_Mabs_


	14. The Beginning

Mabby- Ello, yup yup, it's about time to drag this ever-dying story out of the gutter. It's… being rescued! 

Hope y'all feel better Lone-chan! ^-^

REINTU! *tackleglomp* You're here! No reviews here, but I'm not surprised, since each chappy ended up embarrassingly *coughshortcough*. 

Now… beginning of The… Beginning….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avandio made certain to issue a glare each time Goku glanced at him from over his shoulder. Humiliation had frozen in his veins like ice. The saiyan longed for someone, anyone, to come down the hall and rescue him from this predicament. 

He recognized the path they were taking. It was where the small saiyan boys were assigned to spend the night. How _they _remembered would've been beyond him fifteen minutes before, but now he allowed himself not to be surprised at the saiyan's accomplishments. Goku was obviously more intelligent than the officials took him for.

_What couldn't I see this coming? _Avandio sighed to himself, _Everything bad always happens to me!_

_Why did Frieza do this? _He continued, _What's__ the point?! Lord Frieza had to be smarter than this! If he had any sense at all, the least __he could've done was attack them in their sleep! And where the heck is _everyone?!__

Avandio shot a deadly look down yet another empty hallway. Being this early he could understand there being less soldiers trooping around, but this was ridiculous! 

It was then something dawned on him. _They forgot Iyse!_ Renewed hope blossomed within his torso. _Perhaps the runt will develop some common sense and warn somebody!_

Meanwhile, the 'runt' had wandered out into the hallway as soon as the voices had died away.

Iyse knew she had to save Avandio, it was her duty as Frieza's kindred, and she couldn't even count the many times he had been her savior.

"Erm…" she looked to the right and then left and then center hallway before remembering that she had no idea where they went. Shrugging, the Ice-jiin dashed down the hallway to the right, hoping it was the correct choice.

"Goten? Trunks?" Goku called, rapping lightly at their door. No answer.

Goku grasped the handle and pushed it open. By the dismayed look on his face Avandio could determine they were not there. As his accusing glance met Avandio the saiyan shrugged.

"Hell, don't look at me, I don't know."

Piccolo sighed in exasperation while Goku donned a thoughtful look before turning to his friend, "Now what?"

"Now you step back and let the bad guys win for once?" Avandio suggested hopefully. 

Their glares plainly told him to shut up. He complied grumpily. 

_Screw this whole 'hostage' thing. What's the point? It's **boring.**_

"We're the 'bad guys' now Avandio? It always saw our intentions as beneficial. Interesting how our view on things can be so… different."

Avandio whirled around at the familiar, almost-feminine voice, and nearly blanched at whom it really was.

"L-Lord Frieza?" he stammered uncertainly.

Yet Goku and Piccolo seemed to think differently, for their exclaimed name was, 

"Vegeta?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, it _was_ Vegeta in a certain sense. 'Vegeta' was clad in saiyan armor, similar to the type Avandio had offered Piccolo and Goku earlier. Tucked under each arm were small boys, both unconscious. Goten and Trunks. 

His normally ebony eyes were flashing a deep crimson.

The said eyes were currently trained on Avandio, who resisted the urge to shrink back under their influence.

After all the friggin shit he'd been through, he was _not scampering off with his tail in between his legs… again. He grimaced at the humiliating memories that followed the thought. _

"Avandio, I would like to thank you for leading these meddling idiots to this exact spot."

The saiyan's eyes narrowed at his Lord. What was he _talking about?_

Goku tilted his head to regard Avandio, and he had to bite his lip to avoid meeting his gaze.

He was fearful that the saiyan would see the uncertainty in his eyes. He couldn't decide whether to play along with Frieza or not.

"Frieza-" the earth-born saiyan began, but the Ice-jiin cut him short and continued to address Avandio. 

"Yet I am almost shamed to say that this now makes you my enemy, as well as the other servants like you, even my own daughter."

"…daddy?" came a small voice from down the hall. All eye shifted to the previously-unnoticed young Ice-jiin. Iyse's chin quivered and her large, vulnerable eyes stared at her father. She didn't seem to notice at all Frieza was in another's body, and Avandio was suddenly awed by the devotion the child has in their parent.

A storm of emotions blew across 'Vegeta's' face. To Avandio's horror he raised his hand and maneuvered it so that it was in a ki-launching position. He aimed it at his own flesh and blood.

"I'm sorry Iyse."

And then the violet blast was released. 

Avandio was moving before he had a chance to think. He beat the blast and wound his arms protectively around the small alien, curling up to protect her body.

"Avandio-sensei?" she gasped in his ear before a searing pain lacerated into his back and he collapsed.

"Frieza!" Goku cried, stunned. He stared as steam rise off of Avandio's black and smoldering back, "How could you?! He was loyal to you!"

"He was loyal only to himself," Frieza hissed. The sneer on his face caused Goku to shudder inwardly. It reminded him of how Vegeta looked at him when he first arrived on Earth.

"And your friends were just as weak as always."

"Yamcha?" Goku exclaimed in disbelief, "Gohan? Krillen?"

Frieza nodded slowly, his features curving into a smile.

"I could kill you now, Goku of Earth, but I've come to fair to end it this quickly…" he turned to Piccolo, eyes glinting, "As for you…"

Frieza strode forward and grasped Piccolo's cap. The Nemekian was too startled to move.

He glanced over at Avandio's immobile form, "No… too weak."

Then he turned to peer at Goku, "Until we meet again… saiyan."

And then he was gone. Frieza vanished with Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo along with him. 

The hallway rumbled and Goku grasped at the wall for support, only to have his fingers curl around solid rock. The hallway had transformed into a cave.


	15. The Cylinders

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. It all belongs to Akira Toriyama. And that goes for the last chapter as well. But I **do own Iyse and Avandio. ^-^  **

Mabby: WAI! I got **50 **reviews! *eyes get all sparkly-like* Wow… I never thought I'd see the day… they like me, they really like me! *tosses teddy grams (I don't own teddy grams) everywhere while hopping around* Thank you, thank you, **THANK YOU **everyone who contributed and sent in a review! 

Special thanks to DBZ Fanfiction Queen, Raen, Lone Warrior2 (Lone-chan!), Reintu, Rai-en-chan, Kewla, Venni, Eclipse75, t.j, vegetasqueen1220, Chaotic Bystander (love your name! ^^;), Ghost Whisper, stayblue, ApocalypseBlade, Mara-Jade-is-Vegetas-Sis (really? o-o;), Trunks14, Sarkywoman, Unknown Angel (kewl name ^^), Kelli, Midnight-flame-Princess (Midnight Flame was one of my screen names somewhere once.. you and I have the same taste. Yayz. ^^), Agent182, Chuquita, and Carrots and Veggies (cute name! ^^) for all your wonderful support! *wipes tear from eye* I am not deserving of all this! Really I'm not! Oooh, I love you all! *gathers everyone into a huuuuuge emotional group hug, making sure she gets _everyone* _

~Special, _special _thanks to Lone, Raen, Kewla, Carrots and Veggies, and DBZ Fanfiction Queen. You guys are the best! ^^~

-And… one person I dare not forget…. Eclipse75! *pounces/glomps Eclipse* 

You're my 50th reviewer! Out of pure dumb luck or intentional planning you put me in the best/craziest mood I've been in all month! Thank you bunchies! *shoves big bag of popcorn in Eclipse's hands… rethinks… and adds a big bag of cookies as well, just for the heck of it*  =^-^= Mrow!-

And more good news! (At least… for me… anyway…) I gots mehself mai very own beta-reader! *jumps off of Eclipse and squeezes Tals-chan to death*   

((I chose Tals-chan over you Reins-chan since you seem so… erm… how do I put it… timid when you attempt to edit my stories. About the mom-teaches-you-to-not-scribble-on-other-people's-work-thing, ya know? I'll still continue to beta your chapters however. Plus Tals-chan and I always argue about my work and how it should be done. I like to argue. ^^))

~~~Okay, end long chocolate-fueled slap-happy rant now, onto the next chapter of the story, The Cylinders~~~

    The saiyan glanced around, befuddlement clouding his senses. Stalactites dangled from the ceiling like large icicles, and murky puddles rested in the floor's crevices.  

"Avandio!" came a keening wail. Goku turned to see Iyse had wiggled her way from Avandio's clutches and was attempting to rouse him. He instinctively moved to help.

Iyse gasped as Goku appeared instantly at her side and she stumbled backward. Goku issued her a disarming smile and knelt beside Avandio, feeling for his pulse.

"He's alive," he stated, "Just unconscious."

Reassured, Iyse finally took the time to observe their surroundings herself. 

They were in a cave all right. The temperature had fallen a few degrees and the realization caused her to shiver. She called upon her small ki to warm herself.

A lit torch was chained to the edge of the cavern, yet its light did little for their vision. Everything still remained shadowed.

"Do you know what's going on?" the saiyan asked of her. 

She turned and slowly met his eyes. It was then she began to notice the overall kindness in his eyes and humility in his stature. This was an odd saiyan indeed. 

"No, I don't. It was all like it was before when I came here."

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't have enough ships to transport us all at the same time. We arrived on this planet in shifts."

"Oh," he answered, and then he thought of something, "How could you do it in an hour or two?"

Iyse blinked in confusion, "We didn't. It took two weeks."

It was Goku's turn to look puzzled, "But you came to be again by the dragonballs…"

"…yes…"

"…and you contacted me to come to this planet only an hour-if not less-afterward."

The Ice-jiin stared at him as though he had sprouted another head.

"What are you talking about? After we finally settled here it took a whole 'nother week until we were ordered to contact you!"

They argued back and forth until interrupted by a low groan from Avandio. Iyse glanced down at him worriedly.

"We should stop this, it's beginning to get colder."

"And he needs tending to," Goku agreed, slightly ashamed at his behavior. He didn't know why, but the small alien caused him to act so… childish.

The saiyan adjusted the other so he was slightly more comfortable, Goku's hands ghosted over his back. The wound was completely blackened, the skin around the edges red and angry-looking. The back of his tunic was almost completely blown away, and the powerful scent of burnt flesh perturbed him.

"I wish I had a sensu bean with me," Goku murmured apologetically, although Avandio couldn't hear him.

Iyse glanced up, "A what?"

"A bean that heals wounds such as these in an instant, no matter how hopeless."

"Wow," Iyse whispered, "There'd been times in my life where something like that wouldn't go to waste."

Goku nodded slowly, and then his eyes lit up as something dawned on him.

"I bet there are some on the ship!"

"…ship?"

"Yes, Bulma's father usually adds a spare bag of them on ships we take into outer space… when he remembers…"

"Did he remember?"

"I… think so."

Iyse's expression brightened, "Good! We can heal Avandio, and then… uh… what do we do afterwards?"

"Hope that Avandio knows what's going on?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Piccolo ripped away from Frieza with a growl. He then paused, transfixed, and he took in his location. 

The room was filled with large, blue man-sized cylinders. Half were vacant, and the other half… the half were occupied by bodies. Saiyan bodies to be precise. He could see their tails drifting behind them.

All of them were curled in a fetal position, eyes closed as they bobbed slowly in the cerulean liquid filling the cylinder. Wires traveled this way and that, and many of them connected with the tops of the tubes.

There was a device in the center that linked to all these cylinders. It looked as though designed to transfer the power from the saiyans to whomever was strapped in the chair-like device.

Suddenly it clicked.

Piccolo turned to face Frieza, who was waiting patiently. He still held the two demi-saiyans loosely in his grasp.

"You… rob these saiyans of their ki," the Nemekian accused him.

"Yes… well… what do the teenage humans on your planet say…? Oh yes, _duh."_

And then Frieza moved and propelled Piccolo backwards with a kick, for his arms were full.

Piccolo hit the wall with a grunt, realizing too late that he had been shoved into a cylinder. He raised one green fist to strike the glass-like wall when blue liquid showered him from above, baffling him. Piccolo was so much distracted that he did not register the small sting as a needle disappeared under his sin. 

Not even when he passed out.

Mabby: It's like a bad sci fi movie isn't it? 


	16. The Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or GT or any of its characters, although I wish that I did upon every shooting star that shoots my way… *sighs*

Mabby: 71 reviews! Wow! Amazing! I gained about 16 reviews overnight! (I think 16 anyway… my math sucks… ) 71… *swoons*

Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU for all your inspiring comments Rissa of the Saiya-Jin! *watches all off her saiya-jin characters bow down to you* Er… 0_0;

But seriously, I feel really special that you seem to like my story so much. ^^; Also to da Small Ball of Fuzz, Lone, Reins-chan, and Midnight-Flame-Princess, and Eclipse. ^-^ I love you all! 

As a sign of my gratitude I dedicate this chapter to Rissa. Thank you soooo muchly! 

By the way, this chapter was typed hastily and has not gone through a beta reader, so don't kill me if you see a mistake. ; 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Every step sent a blizzard coursing up her body. Her breath came in large puffs of fog and she felt as though she had to actually peel her uncovered feet off the floor every time they touched, leaving an inch of skin behind.

Iyse looked over her shoulder at Goku, who held a golden aura which outlined his body and Avandio's (who was riding on his back). The wounded saiyan was still unconscious.

Goku seemed totally unaffected by the suffocating cold, and Iyse glared at him, awe written all over her face.

As if he could feel the eyes on him, Goku turned to look at her, which in turn caught her off guard and sent her staggering for her footing again. The uneven floor was difficult to maneuver on. 

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"J-J-Just f-f-fine," she stammered out, hugging herself tighter. 

"You can share my ki, it'll keep you warm," Goku offered, moving closer. 

"I-I-I-I have m-m-my o-own k-ki," Iyse protested. She realized then her tongue had gone numb.

"I cannot sense it anymore though," the saiyan declared, "I have plenty of energy to keep all three of us warm."

"Y-Y-You'll h-h-have t-to s-stay awake t-t-t-though."

"I'm not tired, and I can sleep even while using my ki."

Iyse stopped to stare at him incredulously, "B-B-B-But t-t-that's i-impossible. H-H-How?"

Goku smiled, "I'm just talented, I guess."

The Ice-jiin studied him a few more lingering seconds before turning and striding down the cave's narrow passage.

"I-I-I can d-d-do w-without y-y-y-y-y-your h-help!" she shouted back at him.

Goku sighed and dashed after her.

                                                            *     *     *    *

It took only five or so minutes later until Iyse turned to address him, "G-Goku?"

"Yeah?"

The Ice-jiin's eyes became half-lidded and she wavered from where she stood, "I'm tired."

The saiyan looked at her in alarm, remembering hearing Gohan present one of his reports to him about how cold affected the body. How that if you felt sleepy in extreme cold you're most likely freezing to death. He had barely been listening to his son at the time, but now the once-thought trivial information came rushing back.

Expecting it, he moved instinctively to catch her as she fell, shifting the positions of his arms so he could support both Iyse and Avandio comfortably. 

The Ice-jiin mumbled something incoherent and snuggled into his gi, obviously subconsciously grateful for the heat he was emitting.

Goku backed up against the cave wall and sat down, adjusting the two once again so that Iyse was curled up in his lap and Avandio leaning on his shoulder. Thankfully, Avandio or Iyse didn't seem to drool in their sleep. He wasn't looking forward to being wet and sticky when he got up again.

The saiyan glanced down at the two beings under his care and smiled, thankful he was here to protect them.

         *    *    *    *

Iyse was in bliss. It was a hot summer day at the beach on her world, and she frowned as a lone crab scuttled up and tapped her foot.

"No, no I don't want to leave," she told it firmly, but it only jabbed harder. 

"Get away from me!" she demanded of it. She wanted to move away but found her feet frozen.

"That's it!" Iyse exclaimed, stomping hard on the offending creature. Odd, she had _thought _her feet were frozen anyway…

"OW!"

Since when do crabs talk?

Iyse instantly awoke to see orange, orange, and more orange. Very slowly, she raised her eyes and the sight that met her was of Goku massaging his pinkish knuckles. The said knuckles adorned shallow bite marks.

"Sorry," she apologized meekly. Iyse thought she had stomped on the "crab", not sank her teeth into it. Oh well.

"S'okay," the saiyan assured her quickly.

The Ice-jiin observed her surroundings, "How long have I been asleep?"

"A little over an hour… I think."

"…oh," she replied, "And…um… thank you for… keeping me warm…"

She added that reluctantly, blushing in embarrassment. 

"Not a problem," Goku said cheerfully, helping her get to her feet.

Apart from Goku's ki, she noticed the cave's temperature had gone up so it was somewhat bearable, even to her.

Iyse turned to see the saiyan hoist the other onto his back once again, and was inclined to ask about him.

"Avandio, is he… ?"

"No change," Goku answered, his concern darkening his tone, "How far is it until we reach the hangar?" 

"I'm not sure, but I _know _it's this way."

"Let's go then."

Their pace was slighting faster than before, due to the climate, and Iyse was beginning to think that they were making good progress until Goku seized her around the waist and took off flying down the hallway at an incredible speed.

"Goku, what-"

"It's Avandio," he explained in a rush, his voice just audible over the whistling of the wind, "He's not breathing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uh oh. That's not good. ;

And by the way, crabs CAN talk, they just choose not to at times. Trust me on this one! 

And I'll take a crack at this just this once, since I have a lot to say to each of my reviewers. ^^ 

Lone- XD; I love when people are taken captive too, only if it is well done.  I still think it's a bad sci fi movie though, and I'll do all that's within my power to make it so it's as original as it can be. Thank you so much for sticking by me. ^^ *offers you more teddy grams since she's got a million bazillion*

Reintu- Birthday cake! *pounces on it and offers you pickle in return* About the beta thing, meh… not sure, even about having Tals-chan as one of them. I think I'm just too impatient to send my chapters into other people before posting it. *sigh* I'm too impatient to have my story looked over before it's posted, now what does _that tell you about my personality? Well, when I start my new story after this one ends I'll be putting a lot of effort into each chapter, so I'll need a beta-reader… badly, and since you've seen the actual movie I'm doing it on and Tals-chan hasn't… well… you get the job. ^^ If… you don't mind of course. Meh can't disclose any information on my new story just in case there's people out there who'll steal my idea. ; Rawr._

Midnight-Flame-People- Very cool. ^-^ I'm not the only one out there! Guess your waiting paid off. ^^; Thanks a bazillion for the reviews. *gives you a magical talking froggy squeaky toy* Presents! 

Small Ball of Fuzz- *looks at yer name and has a sudden urge to… pet you* I know. I hate it too. Poor Veggiesnoodlelumpykins! (Wow, that's a long word) Wah! *grabs own Veggie plushie and cuddles it* I'll make it all better, I pwomise! *wails*

Rissa of the Saiya-Jin- I love you! *hugs you in a purely platonic way* A review for each chapter! I am so flattered! ^-^ Don't worry, Vegeta's fighting him inside, well, he'd better be! Otherwise the world'll crack in two, I'm sure of it! Also, I think I'm really making Goku OOC in many of these chapters, but hey, if it works… ; Iyse actually reminds me of me as well. (Ooh, that's a tongue twister, reminds me of me… oh, wait, no it's not, never mind) Only when I've had waaaaay too much caffeine though. ; Weird… and yes, I've also seen the mirror descriptions a lot in my lifetime at ff.net, and I particularly don't enjoy doing them all that… well. …yeah… ; Thanks for everything! ^-^


	17. The Confinement

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or GT one bit. If I were, this story wouldn't be just a story, you'd see it on the movie shelves as well. *sighs* Such is life.

Mabby: Thank you all my reviewers, I wouldn't of been able to go on without you, I love you all from the bottom of my heart. =^_^=

Also, since sometimes my praise to my reviewers are sometimes longer than my actual story, I figured to do it on my brand-new Live Journal instead. *cheers* I just got it a few weeks ago, and I love it, so… yeah. Obsessions. o_o My LiveJournal name is Mabby-chan if anyone wants to see what I have to say about all your great comments, or you can just link to it from my bio page if you care of what I get to say about you and all your great reviews. ^^

Now, without further to do or say, onto the next chapter. I actually put somewhat of an effort into the overall descriptions and such, me hopes you like.   .__.;; 

"I've got to admit, our fighting poses are awesome no matter how many times we do them!" –Jeice (*sniggers*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "What?!" Iyse cried, alarmed. She looked back over her shoulder to catch of glimpse of the wounded saiyan's face. His ebony hair was splayed across a good portion of it, but from what the Ice-jiin could see, he didn't look well.

Avandio's skin was white and pasty-looking and his eyes were closed tightly, features drawn up in an expression of internal agony. Iyse bit her lower lip as fear of losing her former sensei vibrated throughout her being.

This can't happen. He _can't _die! Not now!

The little alien clutched at the folds of Goku's clothing, pulling herself up so she could shout in his ear. It was the only way he could hear her, the whistling wind wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

"He can't die! Don't let him die! Please?" she begged of him. The beginnings of tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

The saiyan nodded wordlessly, and somehow, increased his strength tenfold. Iyse stared on in awe as Goku's hair flared golden and swirled upwards, like a flame. She was briefly reminded of that saiyan her father was so bent on defeating, that prince that Avandio had admired greatly for his feats and legendary title. He had told her himself that he idolized that Vegana… Vegata… _Vegeta.__ That was it._

Iyse started as he looked down at her. His soft ebony eyes had taken on an icy hue.

"I will not let him die."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark. And cold.

That was all he had gathered from where he was. 

This sanctuary held rules defying rules. When he dared take a step it was if he were venturing beneath water. Other times, it felt as though a stroll on the Earth's moon.

It seemed as though nothing remained mass. He knew he was standing upright on a sooth, glass-like floor, such as ice that remained under the new-fallen snow. But when he looked down upon it, it was but endless blackness, and when he bent to feel it, his fingers swiped at nothing.

He didn't know where he was, and this perturbed him. Ha, him, nervous. The mere topic would've been laughable if the situation wasn't as dire.

He felt shunned somehow, tossed aside like a discarded toy from an unimpressed child. Useless. It was a feeling he easily recognized, considering his whole life had been spent looked down upon by Kakarot… and yet… he had never accepted it. Like hell he was now.

He sank to the ground, glaring at the endless pit of obsidian above him. Defiance flashed in his eyes like a wildfire. 

He _was _going to find a way to counter his attacker, he _was _going to seize an opportunity, any opportunity, he received to pounce and--although he already had a good idea on whom it was--_was _going to unveil the identity of this power-hungry leech and send them personally to the depths of the underworld itself.  

He'll make sure they burn in the fires of hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabby: Figured I'd check up on how Veggie-head's doing, since I know that's what a good portion of you _really _want. *smiles knowingly* Don't worry, maybe not immediately, but he's going to get MUCH more camera time in later chapters for all you fangirls out there. ^^; *cuddles own Veggie plushie*


	18. The Savior

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z/GT and never will, nor any of its charries. All I own are Avandio and Iyse and I expect it to stay that way. If you desire (like you will) to use Avandio and Iyse in any way, shape, or form in any story you should get my permission firstly. Bah.  

Mabby- Okay, I'm posting twice because both the chapters are short and they suck. --;  Just introductions of things to come, so hold on tight and bear with me. All the deserved praise and everything to all you wonderful reviewers is in my Live Journal. Thanks!

Also… if anyone can tell me the correct translation in Japanese for the word 'I' or 'me' I'll love you forever. Thanks again! =^-^=

-The Savior-

*              *              *              *              *              *              *

                Tall metal pillars loomed into view. Iyse's heart leapt into her throat in excitement. There it was!

"The hangar! It's right up ahead!" she shrieked joyfully. Whether Goku heard her or not he sped up and past the pillars into a room twice the size of a human gymnasium. 

Goku sought out the ship immediately, bringing an unoccupied hand to his forehead and vanished. He had to overlook the tiny Ice-jiin's gasp as they appeared right before their destination. He scarcely had time to explain. 

To the saiyan's relief Iyse wormed out of his grip as he rushed inside and hopped onto a tiny, elevator-like circle to take him up to the next floor. 

By the time the elevator reached the next floor Goku was more than ready to punch a hole into the ship.

Wasting no time, he teleported to the couch and shrugged Avandio off onto it, maneuvering the other saiyan into a comfortable position before turning to seek out the sensu beans. 

He pulled out drawer after drawer, not caring about the contents nestled inside. His hands groped for the familiar brown bag amongst everything else. Inside, he was slapping himself for being so clueless as of not to bring the sensu beans with him in the first place. How could he of forgotten?!

Finally Goku's fingers brushed along a coarse, velvety-like texture, and he seized and snapped it from the rest of the assorted items.

With all the haste he could muster, he appeared before Avandio's side whilst shaking out the bag. A lone, pale bean tumbled from its confines and his fist closed around it, tossing the rest of the bag away.

The scattering of beans accompanied Iyse's head as it popped up beside him, yet Goku paid little heed.

The saiyan pressed the object back into Avandio's throat, massaging his neck to be sure the bean made it down.

The following reaction occurred instantly. He bolted upwards, gasping, and thrashed when Goku held him down in concern.

"Let go of me!" he yelped, his cries melting swiftly into another, unknown language.

"Avandio. _Avandio_!" the super saiyan demanded of him, "You're alright! Calm down!"

The other abruptly ceased once he caught a good look at the being hovering over him. His demeanor was tense as he stared up at him, absorbing the shock of his golden hair… his aqua eyes…

"You're… you're a…" he began, but was interrupted as an excited Ice-jiin pounced on him.

"Avandio!" she exclaimed, "You're alive! I thought… I-"

Iyse faltered, her lower lip trembling as Avandio immediately scooped her up into his arms. She snuggled into his chest, a smile of content gracing her features.

"I'm so glad you're alive," she murmured, her voice muffled in the folds of his ruined tunic. 

"As am I," he replied, giving Goku a last, fleeting look before turning his attention towards Iyse, "As am I."

Goku watching this tender exchange with a small grin before turning and exiting the room.

When he returned later, carrying two plates of food, they were fast asleep, Avandio's arms still curled protectively around the small frame of Frieza's only kin. 

*              *              *              *              *              *              *

Mabby- Just for the record, Avandio and Iyse's relationship is very, _very _platonic.  


	19. The Camaraderie

Disclaimer- Don't own it. Never will.

Mabby- No comment.

-The Camaraderie- 

*              *              *              *              *              *              *

                "Avandio? Avandio…?"

He just snorted and rolled over on the couch.

"Avandio!"

The said saiyan awoke with a start, jerking so that the sleeping Ice-jiin laying on his chest hit the ground with an ungraceful squawk.  

Once he regained his senses Avandio slid off the bed and helped Iyse right herself, shooting off constant apologies. When he was certain she was alright, he turned to look up at Goku irritably. 

"What is it?"

"I… was only checking to make sure you're alright."

Avandio blinked before the overall realization smote him with a sledgehammer. 

"Oh Lord…"

His hands immediately rose to examine his back, but he paused when his fingertips found nothing but a gaping hole in his tattered tunic.

There wasn't even the slightest twinge of pain.

Avandio peered up at Goku wonderingly, "Wha… ?"

"Sensu beans," he explained, extending a hand to help the other up, "They heal wounds faster than ever though possible, yet I was still afraid that we may of lost you for a moment."

He accepted the assistance gratefully, dusting himself off as soon as he had risen.

"A magical… bean?"

"Something like that."

Avandio glanced briefly at Iyse before facing Goku again, a smile on his face, "Thanks for saving my life, I owe you."

The saiyan chuckled, placing a hand behind his head, "It was nothing, really."

There was a moment of silence as Goku gestured towards the two plates of food left on the counter. Avandio didn't follow his gaze, instead regarding him with such scrutiny Goku started feeling the beginnings of uneasiness. 

Yet… thankfully… as if it were rehearsed… both of the saiyan's bellies complained in unison. Avandio and Goku's eyes met and they both burst out in amused laughter. Even Iyse joined in. 

Goku was glad for the sudden mirth, if the tension had grown any more he could've cut it with a knife.

Despite his cheery attitude, he knew that Avandio still refrained from trusting him completely.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((     )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

                Avandio agreed that if they were to face Frieza at any time, they would need all the sensu beans they could carry… which turned out to be about three. 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((     ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After dinner, Goku was feeling quite sated. Although Avandio kept sneaking occasional, anxious glances at him through his glass of orange juice, he acted as though he ceased to notice.

Iyse was blissfully unaware of any of it.

Finally, after a period of uncomfortable silence, Avandio asked him the thought that Goku knew had lingered on his mind the entire time.

"Are you really a super saiyan?"

Iyse looked at him in question but he ignored it, waiting eagerly for Goku's response.

Slowly, the earth-borne saiyan nodded, causing only further interrogation.  

 "How did you become a super saiyan? Is it difficult? How many others are super saiyans? Is the prince one? Can you defeat Frieza as a super saiyan? Is it possible for me to become one?"

"I'm not sure. Yes. Four. Yes. I don't know. Yes."

Avandio seemed excited by the last answer, "Do you know if I'm close?"

Goku hesitated. If Avandio was as powerful as Goku suspected he was, he was nowhere near achievement of the super saiyan stage.

If that was the case, and he told him the truth, the other would certainly be crestfallen. 

He should refuse to let him know… left him find out on his own… but…

"Let's go outside."

Curiosity won.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((            ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Where are they?!"

A fist rang down onto a nearby table, splintering it into two jagged pieces. 

**_What? The might 'Lord Frieza' can't locate two monkeys and a white rat?_**

"Shut up!"

Frieza mentally cursed. Somehow the saiyan prince has discovered a way to speak to him from his position in the depths of his subconscious, therefore succeeding in slowly driving him to the point of insanity and beyond. 

Sneaky bastard.

The worst part of it all was that he couldn't simply shut out his voice anymore.

Frieza looked over at his own body, dangling limply, suspended by wires and machinery.

Now his body held the ki of everyone in this chamber. He couldn't wait until the computer downloaded Vegeta's ki into the same body. Then he could finally dispose of the nightmare in his head and destroy Goku as himself… the rightful ruler or Vegeta-sai and the universe.

Suddenly, through Vegeta's mind, he sensed a far power skyrocket from its position in the caves.

"There they are. The hangar, of course."

**_Kuso! Kakarot you baka!_**

****

**TBC~**

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

Mabby- A few things you should know. Remember that Vegeta's mental voice is bold and italicized. That knowledge with benefit you later on. 

Also, for those who get easily confused and don't feel like going over it a million times to make sense of it (don't worry about it, I never want to either) Frieza is currently in Vegeta's body. His normal body currently holds everyone else's ki (Piccolo… Krillen… all the saiyan's…) but while the computer slowly transfers Vegeta's ki to Frieza's body Frieza is staying in Vegeta's body because it's more powerful than his own body about now. Also to keep our little prince from doing what he does best to Frieza. BOOM!

Get it? That knowledge, like Veggie's mental voice, will probably also play a part later on. Just so you know. ^-^;


	20. That Was Then, This Is Now

Disclaimer- Don't own any of them. Aside from Avandio and Iyse, all the wondrous bishies are not mine… blast.

Mabby- Sorry about my lack of updating. I blame it on life and homework. Evil… evil thing… 

Plus I have about… uh… eight stories going on already. (Including this one) I can't really blame it on that though since I've been slacking off on them too. Mufufufu.

My motivation for this arises from my own guilt. 

**Warning: **There's some cussing in this chapter. Beware. I've been going easy on you for a while but, remember, this IS a PG-13 fanfic. Bwahahaha. Don't worry, it doesn't mean there's anything particularly disturbing around the bend, I'm just rating this a little higher up to be safe. Who says saiyans can't have potty mouths?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                _Not bad, not bad at all._

Goku observed the other with a thoughtful demeanor. 

Avandio had turned out to be more powerful than Goku expected, he was sure the other saiyan could grasp super saiyan with one last shove. A very sudden, emotional, and mighty shove, but, a shove.

A 'shove' like he had been granted on Nemek. When Frieza had murdered Krillen and Vegeta, and thought-to-be Piccolo.

Perhaps, here, Avandio would be given that shove.

Goku stole a glance at Iyse, who was rocking to and fro on her heels.

He hoped not. He really hoped not.

Even considering, he remained reluctant to allow Avandio into any approaching battles just yet. He was strong, a worthy adversary, but would not-could not-stand he own against Frieza.

Avandio would have been a powerful ally on Nemek all those years ago, but Frieza had more than quadrupled his strength since then. Goku could sense it.

No. He wouldn't let him fight.

"Well?" Avandio gasped out, straining his voice to make it heard over the upsurge of energy.

Goku wouldn't of been surprised if the younger's eyes began flickering into the familiar, icy cerulean.    

"Close, very close!" he replied, enthusiastic and grimly truthful.

He began to worry about Frieza detecting the sudden increase of ki. Goku had used a self-taught ability to smother Avandio's ki with his own so both lay oblivious, yet the other saiyan's progress startled him, and he wasn't certain if he had hidden it all.

His worry was clarified as his detection of the offending Ice-jiin shifted sharply, skyrocketing to their general direction.

Goku could swear he had heard the 'thunk' when his stomach dropped.

"Avandio!" he called out.

The urgency in his tone alarmed Avandio, scissoring his newfound emotion of accomplishment in two.

The storm of energy surrounding his quieted and swiftly died into nothingness.

"Goku, what-"   

"You have to leave."

"Excuse me?"

Goku grimaced at how he had worked the command, but now, since he was already stuck, there was little to do but sink in further.

"Frieza knows where we are, he's coming, fast."

Avandio's eyes widened before he grinned excitedly.

"Then we can-"

"No Avandio, I don't want you there. You should leave with Iyse before he comes."

A myriad of emotions flit across his face. Surprise, anger, sadness, frustration…

But mostly there was hurt.

"Goku, why the hell don't you trust me? I could help you in-"

"Avandio! He's too strong for you! Thirty or so years ago I would've gladly accepted your help but times have changed. You're strong, but he's more powerful, tenfold!"

"He's stronger than you too! Why won't you-"

"Avandio…"

"Let me finish my sentence dammit!" the saiyan hissed, enraged, "I _know _how powerful Frieza is. I've known him a lot longer than you have and I know what he can do, so don't you **dare **mistake me for ignorant again or I'll rip out your tongue and strangle you with it! You're going to need all the help you can get, no matter how insignificant my powerlevel may seem!"

"Avandio… I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you'll only be a burden to me."

Time seemed to stop. Despite his years of training, Avandio had surprised him by hitting him squarely across the face. Pain flared and just as quickly subsided, yet Goku was stunned, nevertheless, at his lack of reaction. Or, even, seeing the attack, for that matter.

"You bastard," Avandio fumed, "A burden? So what? I'll be a relentless burden. Listen, you may think you're all high and mighty, but what about the people who do want a chance, huh? What about the ones you walk all over in order to save the day? Save the world. Protect the people. Defend the innocent. _Bullshit! Lemme tell you what, despite your big words and promises there are people that you **don't save. People standing right in front of you, even!**_

I'm not talking about myself. I'm not that selfish. But underneath it all, everything is crap!"

The saiyan panted as Goku furrowed his brow in anger. 

"You have no right to judge me before you even know me!"

"I have enough to summon up my own accurate conclusions! _You're transparent!"_

"I'm only trying to protect you, is that so hard to understand?!"

"I don't want your protection!"

"You may not want it, but you certainly need it!"

Avandio began to retort when he was captivated from something behind Goku, his face contorted in horror.

Goku slowly turned… and looked…

…directly into an expressionless crimson gaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabby: I think this is where we all say, "Oh shit!"  xD;


	21. The Kinship

Disclaimer: None of DBZ is mine except Avandio and Iyse…

Mabby: Potatoes

(I'll be switching POV's often for those of you that aren't used to it. I can never stay on the same person for a certain amount of time or I'll go nuts. I made it pretty discreet so, at least I've been told, it's barely noticeable.) __

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Frieza!" Avandio hissed, sinking down into a fighting stance, ignoring the disapproving look he earned for that action.

Goku bit his lip. Avandio wasn't supposed to be here at all, and-short of knocking him out-there wasn't much he could do to prevent it.

Ugh. Avandio was so headstrong, like Vegeta. He wouldn't be surprised if they turned out to be brothers.

Yet, when Iyse had taken an uneasy step towards her 'father', Avandio unconsciously moved to restrain the young Ice-jiin. 

Goku smiled inwardly. So, he did have some sense.

"Iyse," Frieza crooned, "Why do you linger with these traitors?"

Avandio immediately bristled, "How dare you! You shot at your own daughter and now you want her back?!"

"I wasn't speaking to _you _fool!" Frieza retorted angrily.

Although, when he turned back to her, his features softened.

"Iyse…"

Something was wrong. Goku noticed that Frieza appeared strained, pressured. As if he were weighed down by some heavy burden. Plus, he could sense a glimmer of Vegeta's ki among the alien's. His hope rose. Had Vegeta been fighting back?

Well… _duh. _Goku could've slapped himself for such an obvious question.

Iyse took another step forward, but Avandio intervened, whispering into her ear fervently. 

"Iyse, you are of my kin, and I have sworn to protect your being at your birth, and I plan to uphold my declaration. I apologize for attacking you, but it wasn't any fault of mine. I had yet to maintain a secure hold on the one I possess."

By this time Iyse was kicking and wiggling to escape Avandio's arms, and, reluctantly, the saiyan let her, the essence of betrayal shining on his face.

"Father…" Iyse began, starting toward him. She could see Frieza, the real Frieza, within the controlled saiyan's ebony eyes, but that was all. No sign of his past, friendly self. Nothing.

"…why did you capture that saiyan's body?"

"This is only temporary, daughter, I shall be in my own soon enough."

Iyse sensed Avandio stiffen behind her, alarmed and curious, as was she. Her father's words were convincing enough… and yet… 

"Why do you hate saiyans?"

"I do not hate saiyans," he replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Then why do you torment their prince by seizing his body? His rightful property? Why do you despise Avandio… my tutor… and friend? He has been nothing but loyal to you…"

 "Simple. The crazed royalty had striven to harm me… our family. Avandio chose to side with this traitor… this… _rebel in Vegeta's name. I have no choice but to punish them for their misdeeds."_

"But… where have the other saiyans gone?"

Frieza froze, gazing searchingly into Iyse's eyes. He blanched when Iyse mimicked a smug smirk, so much like his own.

"So. It seems you've managed to turn my own daughter against me, ungrateful monkeys."

"She was never on your side to begin with," Avandio murmured, embracing Iyse as she ran into his arms. Her moment of courage was short-lived.

Goku stepped before the two, facing Frieza, stature a glaring challenge.

"All that's left is unavoidable battle for the freedom of all those you've enslaved, Frieza. I want you to battle me, and me _only."_

The saiyan didn't respond to Avandio's sudden, undignified snort.

"That, I can do," Frieza answered, his eyes gleaming in bloodlust. 

Goku shuddered. Although he knew that Frieza was in control, it was unnerving to see him use Vegeta's body to create these fearsome expressions. Sure, he had become accustomed to them, yet they had never been so… intense. Deadly. Focused. Predatory. 

It reminded Goku of his and Vegeta's first battle, which was not a pleasant occurrence to relive.

"So, shall we begin? I don't favor patience when granted the oh-so easy opportunity to prove responsible to your demise, you unlucky b-"

He suddenly halted, eyes growing wide. Perspiration broke across his forehead. 

Goku smiled as he sensed the prince's ki suddenly flare.

_I was wondering when you'd ever get around to it._

Terror-stricken, Frieza turned tail and fled, vanishing into the night of the caves. 

Goku raised two fingers to his forehead. He knew where the greedy tyrant was headed.

The saiyan turned to give the two an apologetic smile when he discovered they were absent from their earlier positions. 

He barely registered two pairs of hands latch onto him as he vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabby: It's the alien hitchhikers! Remember to check my Live Journal for review responses. (Next addition should be up shortly)


	22. The United

Disclaimer- None of DBZ is mine aside from Avandio and Iyse… nor the Twilight Zone is mine. ;

Mabby: …whoah. Aaaaack! Here's the next chapter! Just don't hurt me! Waaaai! *cowers*

*              *              *              *              *              *              

"Avandio?!" Goku cried immediately after they reappeared. 

The said saiyan looked up, smiling cheekily. "Hey."

Iyse was attached to his back, sticking out her tongue and blowing a raspberry. 

"That's it, you two are going ba-" Goku began to raise two fingers to his forehead but Avandio danced away from him, darting to the other side of the room.

"No matter how impossible, you can't keep a saiyan from a fight Go~kuuu!" Avandio jeered, spinning around in circles with Iyse laughing giddily from his back. 

Goku wondered if it was possible Avandio had gotten himself drunk in the two seconds through transportation.

The saiyan gave up on getting the weaker saiyan elsewhere for the time being, for he was too transfixed on his surroundings. Pods, most occupied with bodies, littered the walls all around. The circular room seemed to have no ceiling, the pods only spiraling out of view.

"Woah," Avandio declared from the other side of the room. He had finally noticed them too. "It's like… it's like… the Twilight Zone! Dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun!" 

Goku looked at him incredulously, "How do you know about…?"

The saiyan paused, looking at Goku, the floor, the ceiling, then Goku again. "Um… I don't know. What was I talking about again?"

"The Twilight Zone."

"Oh, yeah. Dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun!"

The orange-clad saiyan had the sudden urge to smash his head against something.

Frieza's approaching ki energy snapped him back to his senses.

"Avandio! You got to get out of here! Frieza's coming!"

The other suddenly clicked back into 'serious' mode.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not leaving!"

Avandio gasped as Goku suddenly appeared before him, but managed to duck beneath his arms. All Goku grasped was air. He whirled around.

"Avandio…"

"NO!"

"Be reasonable!"

"Screw you!"

"Avandio! You're not strong enough to handle someone like Frieza!"

"I hope you choke and die in your own spittle _freak_!"

"You're acting like a preschooler!" 

"Blah blah bl~ah!"

By this time Goku had managed to trap Avandio between him and the large machine at the back of the room.

"Avandio… please, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Doesn't that tend to happen in a fight?"

"Listen to me…"

"Like hell! All I hear is rubbish! I'm a saiyan, I'm _created _to fight! Let me do what I'm born to do, dammit!"

"Perhaps, but this is not your fight. There will be many more, and I'm ordering you not to participate in this one."

"Ever since my so-called 'Lord Frieza' betrayed me and the rest of my race you really think I'd take orders from anyone else?!" Avandio raised his chin to give Goku a defiant stare, "You're not perfect, 'oh Lord of the universe' and I know why."

"Why's that?" Goku knew he shouldn't of asked. He _knew _that… but the words just slipped past his lips.

"Because you let Frieza come back."

Goku froze, "You don't know what happened."

"I know enough, bastard. It's your damn fault you let him thrive and do this to my people, and soon to be your people. Your friggin _prince _even! _You _were the one who let him get away. _You _betrayed our whole race and-"

Avandio was slammed to the ground in a heap of saiyan, the young Ice-jiin on his back tumbling off and striking the machine behind them. 

Goku's hands were balled into fists, one raised and stinging, but he didn't notice.

"I never even KNEW my race before they all died! DIED! It was THEM who abandoned ME! Frieza didn't contact me, he contacted Vegeta, and there was nothing, I repeat _nothing_I could've done to prevent it! I'm not dwelling in my guilt, because THAT won't save Vegeta at all! Why won't you understand that?! Vegeta's my _friend _and **I **want to save him without sacrificing someone else. Now either you get your ass out of here and out of my way or I'll knock you cold and drag you out myself!" Goku roared.

His voice echoed loudly throughout the entire room, and Avandio didn't move.

*              *              *              *              *              *

The 'Twilight Zone' bit was the result of watching the Sci Fi channel for six hours this morning. I couldn't resist.


	23. The Peak

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or anything associated with it.

Mabby- Sorry about ruining the entire mood of the story back there. A suffering author has to have her fun, right? 

The next chapter of this incredibly _long _and _boring _and _dragging _story (at least, in my personal opinion ^.^; ) will be, *sniff* the last. I wanted to do more to the story besides ending it so abruptly like this, but I'd seriously strangle myself if I tried. No offense, but I want this story **done. **I'm a pretty swell writer altogether, but I want this story **done **and **finished.** (So don't judge me much for my talent for these works, they're really, _really _not my best)Thanks for all the support I got though, I love it all. 

(It's not too obvious that I'm just doing this for the attention, is it? Is it? ; )

The last chapter will be 100% Vegeta's POV for all you amazingly patient fangirls in waiting. After the next chapter an Epilogue and perhaps a handful of bloopers will follow. Bloopers. I can do bloopers.

The only thing I don't know is how earlier I'll get the last chapter out. Depends on my mind and its wishes. I don't control my mind, it controls me. v.v;

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              

Goku towered over Avandio, fist raised and breathing labored with the strain of mental conflict. His eyes were a fiery and empty teal hue.

The small white Ice-jiin had ducked behind the machinery, frightened cerulean optics peering from their confines.

A soft groan from the downed saiyan snapped Goku back to his senses, and he hurriedly knelt beside the other. 

"Avandio?"

The said male stirred and looked up, blinking blearily at him, "Goku?"

"Avandio!" Goku gushed, relieved, "I'm so sorry… I didn't realize when you said… when you, I…"

The younger seemed to dawn upon the recent events and stumbled away from Goku, clutching his bruising cheek and glaring at the orange-shod saiyan with hatred.

Iyse ran to Avandio but he moved away.

"So that's how you solve your problems?" he spat.

"Avandio…"

"Shut up! I don't care what you say; I'm handling this my own way!"

And then he lunged forward towards the other. Goku drew back to a defense posture but Avandio swerved from him and raced entirely past him. 

Goku whirled around to see the saiyan two feet from the gasping Frieza, fist leading his approach. Goku expected Avandio to go flying across the room, but, amazingly enough, it was the exact opposite.

Frieza-in Vegeta's body- (just thought I'd remind you all) was thrown back from the saiyan's fist, crashing into a cluster of tubes. Clear liquid from the cylinders leaked from newly-formed cracks and matted Vegeta's hair.

Frieza glared up at the stunned Avandio.

"Avandio!" Goku yelled, "Vegeta's body is more Vegeta than Frieza now! Frieza's losing control!"

Avandio nodded and drifted towards Frieza. The Ice-jiin made to jab at him but the saiyan easily grabbed his arm and easily twisted it behind his back. 

"It's over Frieza," Avandio murmured into his ear.


	24. The End

Disclaimer- I won't own DBZ or any of its characters. All I own is Iyse and Avandio.

Mabby- 

The last of it! I'm so glad it's over… whew! I'm sorry the end's sorta… crappy. 

Next time I write a story I'm keeping myself three or four chapters ahead so I don't fall behind, and keep the plot interesting to not only the little people but to myself as well. Or else it'll turn out like this one. x_x; That shall be my vow!

Also, all the praise to my reviewers is at the bottom. THANK YOU ALL WHO STUCK WITH ME! *tackleglomp* I'm so sorry about the ending. Forgive? ;~;

Well… here it goes. 

*              *              *              *              *              *

                He saw the saiyan, but didn't know him. Another saw the saiyan as well. 

The other, a separate entity. One consumed by the darkness of an evil life form within itself. Him Frieza.

_Get out…_

Having an outside force invade your body, your natural right, was one thing. Having your emotions, your thoughts and your memories, the essence that has and is still shaping who you are displayed to said force like a museum of antique specimens… is another.

_no__… I don''t…_

Frieza had mocked, neglected, and downsized the prince throughout his entire childhood, meanwhile toughening the saiyan to protect himself from such abuse. But now the Ice-jiin had delved too deeply. His chastisement had gotten too far. He had stolen something much too valuable this time.

_…I don't want you here…_

 Himself.

And so, he fought. Like all the other times before that. But not with his fists, like he had become accustomed to, but with his mind… his soul, really. 

It's happened before, this wasn't his first time revolting this way. But it _was _the first time he had ever been handed a fighting chance. A chance at control. A chance to redeem himself without having to place his trust… and life… in the hands of his rival.

This was _his _chance.

_…why are you here?_

He knew Frieza's weaknesses. He knew the Ice-jiin's weak points. He had deliberately sought to obtain knowledge of such weaknesses. The knowledge had proven itself worthy many times over.

And now.

_Why are you back?_

The fool of an Ice-jiin hadn't realized then and had taken control of the prince's body as revenge for who-knows-what. Why Frieza hated the saiyans was beyond him. Nor did he care.

_…just…___

If one would compare them the prince would declare battling with the mind more difficult than battling with the body. A body cannot function without the mind, but the mind can function without the body. That's what he believed, anyway.

_GET OUT!_

Frieza was expelled with a fight, screaming into his mind the entire way. Once the prince could move his own eyes… could see from his own eyes… the joy of freedom was lost to him. Frieza's screeching had left him an undying migraine. 

He couldn't move if he wanted. Every pore of his being ached. His gut was on fire where that blasted saiyan brat had punched him. 

Vegeta drooped, his eyes sliding closed as he fell to earth, drained. Thankfully, there were two pairs of hands there to catch him as he fell.

*              *              *              *              *              *

The Epilogue will be here shortly. I hope you stick around for it. ^^

 Reviews-

Lone: *tackleglomphugsqueezetodeath* THANK YOU! ^-^ That 100th review made my whole week, thanks a billion! Also, thanks a ton for sticking with me the entire way, it means a lot to me. I'd kiss you right if I swung that way. THANK YOU!!!!

Iron-eyes24: I dunno about the cool idea part, I never thought this story was very original… but thanks for the reviews! ^^ *gives you a cookie* They mean a lot to me, thanks so much! 

Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Sorry about Avandio. Really. Not one of my better moments, no.  ._. He may be an OC, but he was mucho OOC on that one. Thanks for sticking around! ^^ *hands you peanut butter cookie (not the ones I burned, thank you! ^^; )*

Suisheu: A random addition, but accepted all the same! Thanks for the review! Have a cookie!

Reintu: Thanks for the marbles and review. Marbles… *giggles insanely* Maaaaarbelly. Dunno about chicken, I'm sorta stuck on the cookie thing for right now. Thanks for everything! *throws cookies everywhere*


	25. The Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. All I own are Iyse and Avandio.

Mabby: Waaah! No! Iron_eyes, you're so evil! How dare you make me feel guilty about ending it! No! I will not listen! *covers ears* LA LA LA LA LA!

Well, yes, this actually is the end of Trusting Deceptions. (I really must change my bio) But hey, will it cheer you up if I told you I'm starting another story, full Vegeta based? =/ Lone knows about it and I'm hoping I can enlist in her help in beta reading it. ^^; *hint hint* I'm actually going to work hard for this one, if you liked this story then you've never seen me when I put my full effort into a fanfic! Oh yeah!

I want to get a few chapters in beforehand before I post it however, and y'all know how slow I am in updating. =/

*mutters to self* I can't believe it… I have… fans?

Oh, right, I want to sincerely thank Iron_eyes, Reintu, Rissa, and suisheu for sticking with me till the end. Especially Lone, thanks for everything! ^-^

*               *               *               *               *               *

When Avandio touched down, Vegeta in his arms, Goku's heart wrenched. If things had turned out differently, Avandio's eyes would be filled with respect, not sympathy, at Vegeta's state. Vegeta would be real royalty, and Avandio his servant. Yet again, Goku found himself wondering at the 'what if'.

"Goku," the saiyan called for his help, and Goku obliged by moving to support the would-be-prince's other side. 

"And so it's over?" Avandio asked of him, gazing at the pods. They, he realized, we slowly beginning to drain of their fluids. Frieza's ki must've been powering them somehow.

"Frieza's dead, yes."

"He was already dead," Avandio clarified, looking to Goku, "And this is his second death, which only-"

"-ensures he will not, he will _never_ return."

There was a silence as they watched the ones contained in the pods begin to stir. 

"After all that… I don't feel like I… did anything," Avandio murmured.

"No," Goku agreed, "Because it wasn't our fight. And now…"

The orange-shod saiyan shifted to fixate upon the unconscious Vegeta a fond smile, "…it's been won by the rightful victor."

*               *               *               *               *               *

Avandio and Iyse stayed behind on that planet to ensure that the saiyan race rebuilt itself properly this time. Vegeta still remained shaken by his encounter, but was obviously feeling better, for he corrected Avandio when he attempted to address him casually and demanded that the younger saiyan look to him as his prince. Avandio seemed greatly intimidated by Vegeta but nevertheless idolized him in some way, for the younger followed his 'prince' around like a lost puppy. 

Vegeta surprised everyone by taking Iyse aside and speaking to her, most likely about the loss of her father. No one knew what was said between the two (not even Piccolo with his sharp ears) but Iyse seemed a little happier from that moment on.

Goku was proud of Vegeta for doing such a thing. He even told him that… and got decked across the face.

Same ol' Vegeta.

Also, Avandio challenged Goku to a duel between them ten years from that point, and Goku knew he'd never forget it. Especially when Avandio threatened not to have him fed that night before they left. But nevertheless the saiyan was looking forward to the encounter. Avandio promised him he'd be a super saiyan and beyond by then. Goku would be all-too-happy to test that theory.

He also warned the group that due to the different times, not as much time would pass from the time they'd been absent. 

He was right. Bulma told them that it had been five minutes since they had first left.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" Trunks cried, "NOW I HAVE TO TAKE THAT SPELLING TEST!"

~Owari~

*               *               *               *               *               *

Woah, imagine… a duel between Avandio and Goku in ten years… I'm bringing popcorn!

Anyway, I'm glad that's over, thanks for all the reviews everyone! Until who-knows-when! Ciao! Sayonara! See ya!


End file.
